Pokemon: Road of Light
by rowan5255
Summary: Follow the path of Rowan as he meets friends of his own twenty years after his Idol, Ash, enters Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh boy, here i go again. Sorry guys a plot bunnie has been growing and growing in the back of my head for so long that if i didn't let it out my head would have exploded! I give you my first Pokemon Fic! *cheering heard in background* Now, this is set in the anime so no real life crap like RL....*even louder cheering in background* ok ok i get it. never again. I am going to hear it from andrew and brian in the morning for this cause i don't update RL enough. So i got a new system. I will update every story once a month at least. And not work on the next chapter for a story if i already posted for that month. But if i finish all three i will be free to post as many as i would like. so starting now, counting as Jan, code kingdom and Pokemon Road to Light is officaly updated once. Just RL left to go before Jan ends. I can do it in a week or i will not update any others till i get RL done. Well...with out further to do, on with the new fic!_

_

* * *

_

_The world of Pokemon is a vast one, full of several surprises waiting to strike those brave enough to walk the wild. Those striving though the elements are known as Pokemon Trainers, and they are a major part of the world. At the age of ten, kids may start their own journey with their very own Pokemon. We meet one kid like this, except he is seventeen. What awaits him in his journey to come?_

_Setting, twenty years after Ash enters Sinnoh._

Chapter one

A New Road!

"Rowan, time to get up! Don't want to keep Nurse Joy waiting do you?" A lady yelled upstairs in a house hold located in a small town called Pallet Town. The boy being called on in question sat up in bed, yawning.

"Okay mom I am up! I'll get dressed and head right over to Viridian City!" Rowan yelled back down. He got out of bed to get dressed. He got his black muscle shirt, navy blue cargo pants, and a silkily blue button up shirt, which he left open, that had a sea ocean theme. As he tied his white tennis shoes, he saw the clock and realized that he would be extremely late. If he didn't hurry he would miss the police officer that patrolled the area. He finished his laces and ran down stairs.

"Mom, I'll eat at the center! I'll miss Officer Brown if I don't hurry!" He told his mom as he bolted out the door. She looked up and smiled as the screen door slammed shut behind him.

Rowan ran to the opposite end of Pallet town as fast as he could, to no avail. By time he got to the spot he always started walking with Officer Brown he was gone. His foot prints where evident in the mud, the mud was due to the rain they had the other day.

"Great! Just great! Nurse Joy lets me work at the center in exchange for basic Pokemon care training and I let her down." He told himself. "This wouldn't be a problem if I was allowed my own Pokemon, but no mom won't let me take the test because she feels it is too dangerous! If it was my choice I would have left when I was ten, like Sho!" He yelled at a near by tree, to get attacked by a Pidgey roosting in the tree.

As the Pidgey keep pecking Rowan's head, a razor leaf attack sent the bird Pokemon flying away. Rowan looked up and saw a Bulbasaur watching him blankly. Rowan recognized it as the Bulbasaur belonging to Champion Ash Ketchum, who left all his extra Pokemon at Professor Oak's place. Bulbasaur shook it's head, as if saying "when will you learn?"

"Sorry Bulbasaur, I missed Officer Brown again. Thanks for the save again, I need to remember that there is a wild Pidgey always living in there." Rowan told the Bulbasaur, indicating the tree he yelled at earlier.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur told him, looking at him with doubt.

"Anyway, now I got to call Nurse Joy and tell her I can't make it to the center. Man, this is the second time this month." Rowan complained to no one in particular. Bulbasaur turned around and called for something. Rowan looked over the hill and saw the Prof.'s assistant Tracy.

"Hey Rowan, get in trouble with Pidgey again?" Tracy asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Bulbasaur had to save me again. Now I am going to not be able to get to work today, I missed Officer Brown." Rowan told him

"Well, your in luck then. Me and Bulbasaur needed to go see the same Joy in question. I'll walk you there." He told Rowan.

"Thanks a bunch Tracy. Well lets go then." Rowan replied, sighing with relief

After a hour of walking, Viridian came into sight. As they walked towards the bigger city, Rowan caught himself admiring Tracy's Venomoth as it flew over head and Ash's Bulbasaur, a fact that Tracy caught on to.

"Why don't you just take the test? It isn't like you can't take care of yourself, so why does your Mom hold you back?" He asked, wanting to understand.

"Well, when Mom tried to start herself she almost got killed because of a out of control Gyarados in Viridian. After that she gave her Charmander to a passing trainer and ran home. She won't let me get in danger like she did, she cares to much as she says." Rowan told him, to get Bulbasaur shaking it's head.

"Wow, I heard she had it bad that long ago but I never knew about the details. No wonder she is so scared of Pokemon, she won't step foot in the Lab or the area around it. Well, I'll take you to Professor Oak after this. Gary is always happy to help you know." Tracy told him

"How is Professor Samuel Oak? He doing better in his retirement?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, he enjoys writing his poetry every day now. Took me a year to convince him that a seventy year old man needs to retire." Tracy told him as they entered the Pokemon Center. "Honesty if it wasn't for Misty, Ash, Gary, Brock, and me beating him in that battle we wouldn't have got him to settle down. I went down too quickly, it is a good thing Ash was able to finish it in the end. After that he went on to defeat the champion of the Kanto Regen, becoming the champion of the area and a Pokemon Master."

* * *

So, a little back ground info about the anime characters here. Ash made it to be a master finaly, took him 18 years to do so n.n, professor Oak has retired forcfuly by family and friends out of concern for his health and he lives happaly, currently acting as a judge for the kanto contests, Mr. contesta can't make all the ones in all regons(hasn't anyone noticed that he is always present except in the last one may was in before she left ash?...same for the remarkable guy....*shudder*) anyway, Tracy's Venomoth has evolved for sure and he is now working under Gary Oak, who took Professor Oak's place. Gary was also beaten by ash after he became chapion, following the trend of the game, and opted to work for new trainers and to further his research in prehistoric pokemon.

Now for the Featured Pokemon of the day! Today is......Tracy's Venomoth!

_Pokedex: Venomoth, the poison moth Pokemon. Venomoth's wings are famous for carrying all kinds of poisonous powders. The wings sheen tell what kind of poison is present, a dark color indecates poison for example. Trainers battling Venomoth is adviced to carry all kinds of medication to combat it's many powders._

Tracy's Venonat evovled shortly after Ash beat Gary for the championship, due to showing a new trainer the ropes for Professor Oak. He Immeadieatly sketched it five times, all in different ways to express his exsitement, giving the second one to the new trainer in question. Venomoth's psyic attacks are extreemly powerful, in which psy-beam is it's signature move.

Tune in next time for more PO-KE-MON!


	2. Chapter 2

_ok, here is the next chapter. I can't believe it...the longest chapter i've ever written for anything. wow. anyway, i own nothing at all, for this whole shabang, except for my OC's. enjoy!_

_Note: lines in the story signal time skips_

_

* * *

_

_Last time we left Rowan; He had missed his only way to Viridian City, got a Pidgey angry at him, was saved yet again by the Champion's Bulbasaur, and ended up getting a escort to Viridian City by Tracy Sketchit and Bulbasaur. _

Chapter 2

A strange liking. Destined to start!

"I see, thank you very much Tracy. I'll need all the help I can get today." Nurse Joy told them after Rowan and Tracy explained to her what happened. Just then, Rowan, Tracy, and Bulbasaur's stomachs all grumbled hungrily. "Well, lets get you all some lunch. I bet you are starving. After you eat I need you to run the front desk for me Rowan."

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy." Rowan and Tracy told her thankfully as Chansey brought soup and sandwiches for the two and Poke-food for Bulbasaur.

After they ate and Rowan got his white coat with a red cross on the front pocket he got to work. Tracy got the package needed for Gary's research and left with Bulbasaur. The first hour was quite dull for him, only one trainer coming in to get their Pokemon checked up on before they went for their gym battle. Slowly the day dragged on as He started running back and forth to bring Pokemon who where in check up that day to their trainers at the front desk. After the last trainer left a man wearing a lab coat came inside. He walked up to the front desk and waited for Rowan to finish wrestling with a playful Rattata that always came in to play. Rowan stood up straight and with a big smile said,

"Welcome to Viridian City's Pokemon Center, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me how to get to Pallet Town from here. I need to speak with Professor Oak as soon as I can." He asked Rowan as Nurse Joy came in from the back.

"Rowan, your done for the day. Thank you so much for your help." She told him

"Okay thanks Nurse Joy. Um sir I live in Pallet Town. If you could walk me home I'd be glad to show you the way to Professor Oak's lab." Rowan told him.

"Alright thanks. Ready to get going?" The man asked to get a nod from Rowan.

The Rattata knew Rowan was leaving so it said it's goodbyes and left. Smiling, Rowan followed suit behind the man as they headed out to route one, which lead to Pallet town.

"So, why are you working at a Center? You learning how to take care of your Pokemon properly before heading out with yours?" The man asked as they walked. Rowan about answered him when two Beedrill showed up on the path, looking angry. "Great, help me battle them! Go, Kangaskhan!"

Kangaskhan came out, roaring and ready to fight. The baby Kangaskhan inside her pouch sunk underneath to get out of the line of fire.

"But I don't have any Pokemon yet sir." Rowan told him

"Your kidding? Great, I'll double battle them then. Go, Exeggutor!"

Exeggutor comes out, looking ready for what ever it is facing, until it saw the Beedrill. At this it looks at the man with a worried face.

"No worry, just one attack from the both of you and it should be enough. Aha I see it! Use Leaf Storm and Hyper Beam and aim below the Beedrill!" The man yells. The Pokemon obliged by firing truly. The blast sent a wave of mud from the ground that covered the Beedrill from head to to, stopping them from being able to fly by covering their wings. The man quickly returned the two Pokemon and shouted "RUN!"

They ran off the road to the left and came to a small lake. They collapsed by the water's edge to get their breath back. Little did they know, two reeds in the water where moving towards them. After they got to the edge two things emerged from the water, taking a big gasp of air; scaring the man and Rowan out of their wits. Tracy and Bulbasaur came up upon the lake bed, looking tired.

"There where Beedrill angry on the road when we got by so Bulbasaur tried using Solar Beam to fend them off and missed hitting their nearby nest. We had to run for it." Tracy explained "I take it they are gone now?"

"You wish, they are still pretty steamed. Nice to meet you by they way, oh now that I think about it I didn't introduce myself. I am Professor Beach, the traveling professor." Prof. Beach explained "I study the environment in which Pokemon live."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Professor! I am Professor Gary Oak's assistant Tracy." he told him. "And this is Ash Ketchum's Bulbasaur."

"And I am Rowan." He tells him smiling. "Those are some wonderful Pokemon you have, I never saw them up close before."

"Why thank you Rowan, would you like to actually meet them?" Prof. Beach asked to get a very excited "yes!" from Rowan. Tracy also brought out two Pokeballs.

"Go Venomoth and Azumrill!" Tracy called

"Go Kangaskhan, Exeggutor, and Seel!"

The said Pokemon all came out, to be admired by Rowan. He went from Pokemon to Pokemon to see them up close. He didn't get too close to Kangaskhan, due to her protective nature, but she took her baby out and sat it down in front of him with a approving nod. Excited Rowan picked up the little baby and started making funny faces to get it to laugh. It's laughing voice made the day for Rowan as he sat the baby down for it to play with the Azumrill's tail.

"Your lucky Rowan, Kangaskhan never lets another person play with her baby unless she knows they are a good person." Prof. Beach told him. "Oh, I had better feed those Pokemon, mind helping me Tracy and Rowan? I got three starting Pokemon I got to get to my brother Prof. Elm in Newbark Town with me."

"Sure!" They both replied as Beach sent out a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

After getting food ready for them, all the Pokemon except the starter Pokemon start eating. They where too busy watching Rowan and Tracy.

Smiling Tracy picks up two of the food bowls and sets them in front of Totodile and Cyndaquil. "There you go, eat up little ones."

Rowan begins to pick up the last one as the Chikorita teared up and ran out of the camp crying. "Hey!" Rowan cries and runs after it with Bulbasaur following closely behind.

"Rowan!" Tracy yells and starts to run after him when Beach stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He has Ash's Bulbasaur with him. It will be good for him" He tells Tracy.

"Not if his mom hears about it, she'd kill him _and_ us!" he replied.

"Don't worry, she can't be that bad." He replied

"She scared Gary Oak into submission twice already. Gary was hiding behind his Blastoise to get away from her." Tracy told him

"Yo-Your kidding? ROWAN GET BACK HERE!" Prof. Beach yelled, scared for his life.

"Chikorita, where did you go!" Rowan yelled into the forest. Bulbasaur walked beside him helping out when ever he could. Finally Rowan heard a noise from behind a tree. He lessoned and heard a "CHIKORITA!". The two ran to the other side of the tree to find two Beedrill preparing to attack Chikorita. "Bulbasaur, quick distract the Beedrill while I get Chikorita to safety!"

Bulbasaur nodded with a reply and used Razor Leaf to ward off the Beedrill, to no avail. The first Beedrill used a Poison Jab attack to take care of the Razor Leaf and the second charged Chikorita. As it went to use Fury Attack, Rowan jumped in the way and took it himself. Chikorita looked up at Rowan, in shock.

"Don't worry Chikorita, I won't let them hurt you. Bulbasaur, try a Solar Beam but aim at the ground near the Beedrill!" Rowan asked. Bulbasaur nodded and fired, sending a cloud of dust in the air.

Rowan grabbed Chikorita and ran, with Bulbasaur right behind him. As they ran, Rowan noticed a cut on his arm from where the Beedrill had stabbed at him with it's stinger. Chikorita stared at it, a little in shock. Finally he ran into camp with Prof. Beach and Tracy about ready to leave and trace him down.

"Rowan, what happened?" Tracy asked.

"Two Beedrill where attacking Chikorita so I had to save it." Rowan told em. "I did stung though, I jumped in the way of one of the Beedrill's Fury Attack."

"Great, your most likely poisoned. Good thing I have a few Pecha Berries with me." Prof. Beach said digging in his bag. He found the little pink berries and crushed them over the cut, creating a paist. He wrapped it up with a bandage, sighing. "Your mom isn't going to kill us is she?"

"I'll tell her I cut myself on a thorn." Rowan told em, looking annoyed. "I wish I could tell her I would be fine so I can go on my own journey." he told the group while petting on Chikorita, who had refused to leave Rowan, while talking.

"Chika chika?" Chikorita asked, sounding worried about Rowan.

"I am alright, don't worry about it." He told it, smiling. "Well, it is real late so lets see if we can get into town now."

They got ready to leave and Prof. Beach brought out Chikorita's pokeball. "Okay Chikorita it is time to return now."

Chikorita started shaking it's head "no" and sunk deeper into Rowan's arms saying "Chika chika chika chikorita!"

"Well, I don't mind carrying it for now Professor Beach." Rowan told him.

"Alright, that is fine with me." Prof. Beach told him.

Rowan said his farewells to Tracy, Bulbasaur, Prof. Beach, and Chikorita when they entered Pallet Town, much to Chikorita's dismay, and headed for his house. The second he got to his house he mom was outside, looking all for the worse.

"Rowan, where have you been! You had me worried, and what is that? Is your arm bandaged up? What happened? Your clothes are ripped, did you get into a fight with a Pokemon?" she started asking

"Well, I fell into a thorn bush on the way over. Not Pokemon related mom." Rowan tells her, his voice kinda shaky.

Just then, Chikorita jumps up on Rowan's head and looks at Rowan's mom and say "Chika!"

Rowan's mom screams!

* * *

todays featured pokemon is.....Rattata

_Pokedex: Rattata, the mouse pokemon. Rattata will eat just about anything, and as a result you can find them virtualy anywhere. Rattata will reproduce quickly in a area with abundant food supply so if you see one Rattata in the area, there are likely to be forty more somewhere. They also have a knack for stealing food from stupid travellers. _

The Rattata that appered in this episode has always been around Viridian City and loves to play with who ever isn't busy at the pokemon center. Seeing as Rowan always wanted to be a trainer him and Rattata bonded quickly. Later Rowan learned that Rattata's trainer lived in Viridian city but couldn't travel due to a illness and let his rattata run around so it wouldn't be board. He is extreemly loyal to his pokemon and vice versa, insureing that they have the best in all kinds of care.


	3. Chapter 3

_oh wow, i am on a new story high XD well here is the third chapter of my pokemon fiction. I'll try to update RL next...but this needs to catch up to a point! I got to make my dream journy into a fiction! Gahhhhh damn the time i wanted to write more but this seemed a good place to end it. well, here we go enjoy ^.^_

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan meet the traveling Professor, Prof. Beach. Prof. Beach had asked Rowan to take him to Pallet when a mob of angry Beedrill derailed their plans, forcing them to run for shelter at a lake where they meet back up with Tracy. Prof. Beach let out the starting pokemon he had with him to feed and Chikorita ran off from the group, with Rowan close behind. When Rowan found Chikorita however, two Beedrill had prepaired to attack it. Rowan did all he could to protect it, even taking Beedrill's Fury Attack in the process. Afterwards, Chikorita grew fond of Rowan, so fond that it followed him home and made it's self known to Rowan's mom Kim._

Chapter 3

Breaking the ice!

"So, that is what happened." Kim asked Rowan in their living room. Rowan had just finished explaining what had really happened and about Chikorita. "I want that thing out of my house, now!"

"But mom!" Rowan pleaded

"No buts! That Pokemon is the reason you are hurt and this is exactly why I didn't want you going out in the first place. Pokemon are extremely dangerous and unpredictable. I want it out now."

"If it goes I will go with it. My birthday is tomorrow so legally I am allowed to get my license at midnight without your permission. This Chikorita isn't able to run around by itself and I like it. I plan on asking Professor Beach if Chikorita can be my starting Pokemon. I don't want to leave like this, mom please understand." Rowan told her quickly so she could not interrupt. She looked quite shocked by this, seeing as Rowan never spoke up to her this way. "This is what I want to do, you know I've always loved Pokemon and I always will. Even though you had a bad experience with one, it doesn't mean all Pokemon are bad!"

"Y-your serious?" She asked, in shock and with tears in her eyes. Rowan nodded yes, face full of determination. In his lap, Chikorita looked up at him. It's face full of happiness. "I guess I have no say in it, the only thing I wish is that you said this earlier."

"Say what?"

"You see, I let my fear of Pokemon get in the way of your dreams." She told him, looking out the window. As she talked, Chikorita jumped to the floor and started walking slowly to Kim. "I was so afraid that I let my fear stop everything. You never really fought for something like this and now I feel like I keep you from your goals eight years too long." Chikorita was now at her feet, getting ready to jump. Rowan realized what it was doing and made a move to stop it, to be too late. Chikorita jumped in her lap and looked up at her smiling and saying "Chika chika!"

It was like time stopped. Kim stared at the Chikorita in fear, Rowan stared at his mom; ready to save Chikorita from a unknown fate; and finally Chikorita smiled up at Kim, a warm smile. Kim reacted in a way that made Rowan's mouth drop. She picked up Chikorita and hugged it.

"M-m-mom are you alright?!"

"I am sorry, please forgive me. Now that I am this close now I see I was dumb. Thank you Rowan, thank you Chikorita. You two go up stairs and get some sleep. I'll have your stuff waiting for you tomorrow morning. I'll call Gary and let him know what is going on." She told him, finally letting go of Chikorita(who ran right to Rowan and jumped into his arms.)

Rowan walked to his mom and gave her a big hug and said "Thank you. Good night." and went up stairs with Chikorita. Kim smiled and walked to the phone, she had so much to do tonight.

"Okay Rowan, let me run your test through the computer and we'll see if you passed for the license." Gary Oak told him the next morning. Prof. Beach was holding Chikorita, ginning ear to ear. After a minute, the machine beeped and a score came up on the screen.

**47**

"Alright Rowan, you needed a forty to pass. Congratulations. I take it you still want to take Chikorita as a starter?" Prof. Beach asked.

"Yes please. I would love to have Chikorita as my starter!" Rowan told him. Prof. Beach smiled and let Chikorita go. He then tossed Chikorita's pokeball to Rowan, who managed to catch both the ball and Chikorita.

"Well, this is a first. A trainer leaving Pallet with a Chikorita as a starter. Your as unpredictable as Sho." Gary told him.

"I hope to meet up with him, I heard this morning he made the top sixteen in the Johto Silver Conference. So he should be on his way back now!" Rowan told them excitedly.

"Well, if you get going you'll end up running into him on the way." Tracy told him. "But first we got to do all the paper work and your pokedex I.D. registration."

"Great...more paper work." Rowan complained, but followed Tracy. "Eyes, Blue. Hair color, Blond. Hight, six foot. Weight, two hundred and ten. What Tracy?" Rowan asked a staring Tracy.

"Your that heavy? You don't look it, you look medium build." Tracy told him

"Thanks for the complement. Now, that does it for this. Now for the picture." Rowan said, handing him the paper work. He looked in the mirror to see if his hair wasn't in bad shape. It was neatly combed, parted down the middle. If he combed in straight forward it, his bangs would cover his eyes about halfway. His hair wasn't too thick, but it had some volume to it.

"Okay Rowan! I made your favorite dinner seeing as your not going to get a good meal for a while." Kim told her son that night. Ever since she got over her fear of Pokemon it was like she was less nagging. Just then the phone rang, Rowan picked it up.

"Hello, Rowan speaking. Oh hey Sho! Hey guess what! I got my first Pokemon! Yeah I am serious! I am leaving on my journey tomorrow. The video phone is busted, so we have to use the hand set for now. Mom is getting a new one anyway because she is going to take care of my standby Pokemon. Yeah she is over her fear. I want to meet up with you soon is that okay? Alright, what town? Uh, where is that? Oh, okay that helps. So Vermilion City it is then. Maybe sooner, I'll try to get a cell phone while I am out so we can keep in touch. Oh? Cell phones are crap? A Poketch is better for that? Oh they have a new version out with a video phone installed! That is cool! That is on my to get list, wait I won't have much money so that may take a while. Your what? Don't worry about it, what do you mean? Check for a package at Viridan City Pokemon Center? What are you up to? Uh, Sho? Dang it he hung up!"

"Rowan your baked stake and gravy is getting cold!" Kim yelled from the kitchen. Rowan ran with all the speed he could.

Rowan woke to find Chikorita gone, he looked outside and saw it sunbathing in the back yard. He held his pokedex up, interested on what Chikorita's entry was.

_Pokedex: Chikorita, the leaf Pokemon. Chikorita is a somewhat docile Pokemon that loves to sunbath more than anything else. The leaf on it's head emits a sweat fragrance that is soothing to both humans and Pokemon alike._

'No wonder I am sleeping better at night. That leaf's smell is so relaxing.' Rowan thought. He looked at his desk to find new cloths. Two sets of the same outfit. There where two blue cargo pants with three pockets that had that flap cover and two normal pockets. His shirt was a tee-shirt that was black. Finally there was a tan vest with more of those pockets on the front(like Brock's first vest.). Rowan got dressed and found a backpack waiting for him at the door, full of basic trainer supplies and a pocket with easy pokeball access. There where two big pockets, in which Rowan packed his clothes and Japanese style bed spread, and two side pockets to carry food. Below those where the pokeball and berry pockets and that was about it. Rowan went down stairs to find a going away party for him. Gary, Tracy, Prof. Beach, Sho's mom Joan, and Prof. Sam Oak.

"Really mom, if I don't get going it will be dark before I get to Viridian City. Bye everyone! Hey Chikorita, aren't you going to go with me?" Rowan called to the little sunbather, to get it to run as fast as it could to him.

* * *

OMG! I don't have a new pokemon to feature! This could be a problem.....ok bs time!

_Pokedex: Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon. Alakazam's ablility to learn is unmatchable, being able to out do a super computer. Once Alakazam has learned something it will never forget. It's psychic powers are so well developed that it had grown acutumed to using it's power to move it's body, resulting in very low muscle build. _

Okay, i did a random one. no interesting pokemon owned by anyone to talk about. so lets move on shall we...sorry i just realized that i didn't include any old trainer's pokemon. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_alright. I was going to post a RL chapter before this one due to my order of thngs but my needed help left mysteriously so i had to put it on hold...and i was on a writing high so i finished this early. Enjoy! ^.^_

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan had earned his Pokemon Trainer License and received Chikorita as his first Pokemon. The next day, he awoke to find a new outfit his mom ordered for him and a special Trainer's backpack with the basic supplies he would need for his journey. After tearing away from the going away party, Rowan and Chikorita set off for Viridian City._

Chapter 4

All over again

"Alright Chikorita we are on our way! We gotta hurry so I can win my first two badges before Sho gets to Vermilion City. He hates waiting." Rowan told Chikorita as they walked to Route One. Chikorita jumped from the ground onto his backpack and responded with "Chika chika! Chikorita!"

As they got to the top of the hill, Rowan's emotions caught hold of him. He took a bit breath of air and gave off a "YAHOO!" that echoed though the forest. Just then, the same Pidgey came down at him not happy about the noise.

Rowan ducked it, and looked at Chikorita. "Ready for our first battle?"

"Chika!" It said confidently.

"Alright, use tackle attack!"

Chikorita used Rowan's backpack as a kick off to get air born and struck the Pidgey with ease. The Pidgey wasn't used to getting attack back by Rowan, so this caught it off guard. It quickly recovered and used a gust attack that threw Chikorita into Rowan, who in turn was thrown into the tree. Rowan got up quickly with Chikorita and cried out "Razor Leaf!". Chikorita responded by twirling the big leaf on it's head and throwing several sharp, spinning leaves at the Pidgey. A few of them hit their mark and the Pidgey looked weak enough to catch. Rowan pulled out a Pokeball and aimed for Pidgey. Pidgey relized what was happenening and flew off before he had a chance to throw the ball.

"Hey get back here you chicken!" Rowan called out. Pidgey just keep flying away, out of Rowan's throwing range. "Oh well, maybe next time. Are you alright Chikorita?"

Chikorita shook off dust and sand then smiled at Rowan and replied with a happy "Chika."

"That is good, we had better get running or we will have to camp outside tonight."

That night, Rowan walked into Viridian City and went straight to the Center. He entered and walked to the front desk. He saw that Nurse Joy was away for a little bit and Chansey was watching the counter.

"Hey Chansey is Nurse Joy out?" Rowan asked.

"Chansey." Chansey responded, nodding it's head.

"Want me to run the desk for you tonight till she gets back? That way you can help with the sick Pokemon in the back. I also want Chikorita to get checked up, we just had our first battle." Rowan told her, setting Chikorita on the front desk.

Chansey nodded and handed him is work coat.

"Okay Chikorita, return in your ball for now. I'll let you back out after your check up. You be good now alright."

"Chika." Chikorita responded with a nod. The red beam touched it on the forehead and withdrew it into the ball. Chansey set the ball tray on the counter for Rowan to place Chikorita. He set the ball in it and waved his Pokedex over the top of the scanner on the tray. The LED light turned green and a number came up on it. Rowan looked at it and memorized the number so when the PA system announced his group number he would be ready for his Pokemon.

Nurse Joy returned about two hours later, looking tired. She saw Rowan at he front desk and walked up to greet him.

"Rowan, what are you doing at the Center this late? Your not suppose to work again till day after tomorrow." She asked.

"I got my first Pokemon yesterday. I got here and I saw Chansey running the desk so I thought I'd help out one more time before I left. By the way, did you get a package for me earlier today?" Rowan asked.

"Yes I did, it was from Sho so I set in in my office. Let me go get it for you and you can bed down tonight." She told him. She walked to the other side of the desk and saw Chikorita sleeping soundly in Rowan's lap. "A Chikorita is your starter? That is new."

"Professor Beach had one he was going to send to Professor Birch in Johto, but Chikorita had gotten close to me and he let me have it for my starter." Rowan explained.

"I see, well here is a room key. I'll have a Chansey bring up your package."

"Alright Nurse Joy, good night."

The Next Morning, Rowan awoke to find a small parcell on the desk in his room. As with the other morning, Chikorita had left his side sometime early morning. Thinking he knew where; Rowan got dressed and headed down stairs, grabbing the parcel as he passed.

He got down stairs to see three youngsters fighting over something, with Nurse Joy trying to break them up.

"It's mine!"

"No way, it's mine!"

"Let go, I had it first!"

"That is enough, let go of that Chikorita before it gets hurt or one of you get hurt!" Nurse Joy told them, actually having trouble with them. From the tangled mess, Rowan saw Chikorita's leaf and heard a "CHIKA!", a plea for help.

Rowan acted quickly, drawing out Chikorita's pokeball and aiming at the leaf. "Return now Chikorita!" He said, the life saving red beam hitting Chikorita's leaf. Chikorita was pulled into the ball and out of the youngsters' grasp, and as such they all found themselves falling on their behinds.

"Hey what happened!?" They cried.

"I happened." Rowan told them. They turned around and looked up towards him.

"Who do you think you are? Huh punk!" The one on the middle asked. He seemed to be the oldest, and the toughest. He had a bandage on his cheek and sever on his arms and legs. He looked like he was only about eight though.

"I am the trainer of the Chikorita you just treated wrongly." Rowan scolded back, crossing his arms.

"Really? You are? Prove it!" The girl on the right demanded. Her hair was in short pigtails, and she seemed just as roudy as the boy beside her, they looked like twins to be truthful.

Rowan sighed and pulled out his pokedex and switched it on Trainer ID. The cover opened and his picture came up.

_Pokedex: I am a pokedex assigned to the trainer Rowan Arbre, a tested trainer from Pallet Town. This trainer has full Trainer rights and is unlimited in all areas._

"Is that good enough for you?"

"Wow, your cool mister!" The last one said. He looked to be the youngest of the three. His shirt looked a little too big on him and his glasses where sliding down the bridge of his nose. His face was slightly red from trying to keep up with the two bigger kids and his face sported a lot of sweat.

"No he isn't. He can't even care for his own Pokemon!" the one in the middle said, pointing at Rowan. "Your a horrible trainer!"

"Now Kennith that is nothing to say to anyone!" Nurse Joy said, seeing that he went over the line.

"Well, how do you think. I wasn't the one pulling the poor little thing on all sides a few moments ago." Rowan replied, stright faced.

Kennith winced as if he was just slapped, but he keep his ground. "If you had keep your Chikorita under watch then this wouldn't have happened. You are responsible for you Pokemon and you just let it wonder around like it's wild. And that is what we assumed." He finished, looking proud of himself.

"Really? Well do you even know what a Chikorita does in the morning?" Rowan asked. They shook their heads no, so he played Chikorita's info on the dex again for them.

_Pokedex: Chikorita, the leaf Pokemon. Chikorita is a somewhat docile Pokemon that loves to sunbath more than anything else. The leaf on it's head emits a sweat fragrance that is soothing to both humans and Pokemon alike._

"My Chikorita likes to sunbath in the early morning. And I bet that was what it was doing when you bothered it on the Center Grounds." Rowan asked, arms now crossed. "Besides, I let Chikorita sleep outside it's ball."

"So it is still your fault." Kennith said back

"Okay, let me put it this way. What if I didn't come down and Chikorita's anger hit the breaking point. If it had started attacking you what would you have done?" Rowan asked. Nurse Joy looked proud of Rowan and smiled. They all looked at Kennith, as he tried thinking his way out of this mess.

"Well, uh, well....Kimmie help me here. Your good at this." Kennith asked the girl, who shook her head.

"Their right, we could have got hurt. I bet Chikorita can use Razor Leaf so think about that. Your cuts wouldn't be close to what Chikorita would have done to you." Kimmie told him, she turned to Rowan and did one of those respectful bows that Japanese kids do when apologizing. "I am sorry mister, I won't ever do anything to hurt a Pokemon again. Aren't you sorry too Jimmy?" She asked the youngest one, who copied his sister but didn't say a word."

"But, but, but but but!" Kennith started to get a hand to grab his ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, let go let go who is doing that." He cried to get a second hand to grab his other ear. Both hands belonged to a rather large woman who started pulling slightly on both sides.

"So son, this is what you where doing to that poor Pokemon with your brother and sister weren't you? How does it feel to be pulled several different ways?" The mother asked, a smile on her face. She looked up and mouthed a thank you to Rowan and Joy and continued to discipline her son.

"Ow ow ow ow, get off mommy! That hurts!" Kennith cried, pulling on the baby act.

"Really? I bet this wasn't as near as much as you where doing to that poor Pokemon. Maybe I should do the same thing you where doing and actually _try_." she said, holding back a snicker.

"No mommy, I got it now. Don't do that to anything ever again cause it really hurts! I am sorry, please let go."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to this young man and his poor Pokemon and see if you can do anything for it. That goes for all of you." She said, letting go of one ear. She keep her firm hold on the other, preventing a escape. He muttered something and she tugged upward. "What was that?"

"OWCH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Kennith cried as he went tip toe to ease the pull, just to fail.

"Now you three need to say sorry to that Pokemon." She said. "Is that alright with you sir?"

"Sure, I think it is better that way. Come one out Chikorita." Rowan said, sending out Chikorita.

Chikorita came out, ready to fight. It pulled it's leaf back, ready to fire a Razor Leaf at the kids when Rowan said "Do not attack." Chikorita stopped and looked up at Rowan. Then looked at the three kids. The all did the 'sorry bow' (well, Kennith best he could with his ear still in hold) and said "We are sorry Chikorita."

"Wow, feeding a Pokemon is a lot of fun!" Kimmie said as she filled Chikorita's food bowl for it. Chikorita was a lot warmer towards the kids now and the kids seemed better behaved. They had played with Chikorita all morning as Rowan got info about the forest ahead.

"So just go north and I'll be just fine." Rowan restated. Mrs. Moko, the three kid's mom, nodded.

"Yep, my brother in law lives at the end of the forest, so look for a log cabin at the end of it and Pewter City is just a days walk from there. I'll ask him to give you a bed that night if you'd like a rest before starting on that road." She told him.

"Alright. Thanks a lot Mrs. Moko."

"Rowan, did you open your package yet? I thought you would forget about it after that fight." Nurse Joy asked, to get Rowan's 'light bulb' to click.

"Oh I forgot all about it. Thanks Nurse Joy." Rowan said, pulling the box from his backpack. He opened it to find a blue Poketch inside, the newest model. " Your kidding me, Sho always did go far for his friends. He makes me feel guilty every year too."

"That is really nice. My sister works for the company that makes those, so I can help you program it." Mrs. Moko said.

"Wow, your really handy. Thanks a lot Mrs. Moko!"

After showing him how to work the Poketch, and helping him program it, Rowan started checking different Apps on it.

"A map, a video phone, a berry identifier, a berry gauge to tell when they are ripest, a berry locater, a friendship checker, and a calculator. Wow, this has it all." Rowan said. The make up was like the newer Poketch's in the new version but it opened to the side and folded out to make a larger screen. Also, a stylus that curled up only inside of the Poketch was able to be pulled out to help with the small buttons on things like the calculator and the phone. "Well, me and Chikorita had better get down the road. Lunch is over and I had better hurry if I want to hit the edge of the forest before nightfall. I don't want to sleep in the forest, too risky."

"Alright you take care." Mrs. Moko told him

"And be sure to call your mom, she worries about you Rowan. Also, here is a badge case and your pokedex back. Your registered in the Pokemon Kanto League this year. Good luck." Nurse Joy told him.

"I will and thanks. Lets go Chikorita!" Rowan called.

The two of them left the Center, not waisting time. All three of the kids where waving goodbye, hoping secretly to see Chikorita again.

* * *

Oh boy, no anime character pokemon to interview so here is another BS pokedex entry! XD

_Pokedex: Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. Shinx generates electricity by working it's mucles, and it uses all this energy to help it in a pinch by blinding it's opponent with a quick flash of light. Whlie the opponent is blinded, Shinx tend to flee battle._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, here is chapter five. For somereason i am not up to much lately so please forgive me if the chapter seems sloppy. I took three days or more to write it, taking long breaks so i didn't ruin it. Please enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan met a strange trio of kids who had poor Chikorita in a three way tug of war as the rope. After some scolding and help from the three's mother, Rowan finally opened his gift from Sho. The Poketch gave him new vigor, pushing him to meet up with his friend once more._

Chapter 5

Tough Luck

Rowan made it to the Viridan Forest with little problems, but as him and Chikorita approached the edge of the forest several problems where about to throw themselves in the path.

^ Well, guess we can set up camp here for the night and go through the forest bright and early in the morning.^ Rowan thought to himself. "Alright Chikorita, lets take a break here alright."

"Chika chika." Responded the small hitchhiker. Rowan didn't care though, he had gotten used to Chikorita's weight almost immediately cause it wasn't too heavy.

Rowan opened his bag and pulled out the tent. He walked to a level spot and set it down. After he did this he realized something. "Uh, how do I put this together?"

"Chika?" Chikorita asked, getting in a last minute sunbath before the setting sun left.

"Some help you are. Oh well, at least we can get a camp fire going. It looks like it'll be nice anyway. But wait, I don't have any idea how I'll light a fire. I don't even have a lighter." Rowan realized again. ^Maybe I should have read a few survival books while I was studying Pokemon.^

Just then, the Pokedex when off.

_Pokedex: Rattata, the mouse Pokemon. Rattata will eat just about anything, and as a result you can find them virtually anywhere. Rattata will reproduce quickly in a area with abundant food supply so if you see one Rattata in the area, there are likely to be forty more somewhere. They also have a knack for stealing food from stupid travelers._

"Huh, why is the Pokedex....." Rowan asked, turning to see five Rattata raiding his now open bag, and then they ran off into the forest with bags of food and Poke-food. ^Stupid......^ Rowan's mind started thinking, in shock from the Rattata's quick appearance. He soon recovered, realizing what happened. "Hey! That's mine and Chikorita's food! Get back here!"

Chikorita started to run after them, but Rowan called it back. "Chikorita, they went into the woods. If we follow them we'll end up lost. And even if you caught them, your out numbered at least five to one." He told it. Chikorita kicked a small rock, grumbling. "It's alright, we don't need to chase them." Rowan told it, his stomach arguing quite loudly. ^Oh shut it you.^

Rowan looked in the sky and saw a Pidgey with a berry in it's beak.

"Hey! Berries are a trainer's best friend in emergencies! Thanks to Sho we'll find us some good, ripe berries." Rowan told Chikorita, who jumped for joy.

Rowan found the right application on the Poketch and touched the scan screen. A dot shaped like a berry appeared to his right, into the forest.

^No choice then.^ Rowan thought, sighing he picked up his bag and motioned for Chikorita to follow. They walked into the darkening woods, only the Poketch for a guide.

After five minutes of walking Rowan figured out something else he forgot to get, a flashlight.

"If I trip over one more tree root I am going to scream." Rowan complained, tripping over another root into a clearing of Oran Trees. "Alright here we go!"

Rowan and Chikorita ran into the clearing and walked to the first of the ten trees. Rowan picked two, and handed one to Chikorita. Chikorita ate it and from the look on it's face it loved it.

"Glad you like it. Lets see if I do." Rowan said, popping the little blue berry into his mouth. As he chewed, the hard berry made a crunching sound and a mix of flavors rushed to his taste buds. "This is a little sour at first but it gets better almost immediately! It's really good." Rowan tells Chikorita. He then went from tree to tree, picking about five from each. ^That book of trainer curtsies said that if you find a berry tree, then only pick a few so that some will remain for Pokemon or trainers in need. Or if there isn't that many, plant one of the ones you pick so it may raise up and help others latter on. Now I see what they meant.^

After he was done he had about fifty berries in his shirt, which he pulled up to hold the berries. He turned to leave with Chikorita and saw a Caterpie watching them.

"A Caterpie! Alright that is a pretty cool Pokemon." Rowan said, pulling out the Pokedex.

_Dex: Caterpie the worm Pokemon. The horn on Caterpie's head is very sensitive, releasing a strong odor if touched or frightened. This is done as a protection mechanism. It's suction pads allow it to scale any surface. It is also worth noting that Caterpie have a voracious appetite, proven by the fact that one can eat a pile of leaves bigger that its self in little time._

"That seems like a good Pokemon to catch and raise for a new trainer. Alright Chikorita, lets go at it! Use Tackle attack!" Rowan called.

Chikorita nodded and charged, to be meet head on by Caterpie's own tackle attack. Both Pokemon where evenly matched, neither giving a inch.

"Jump to the side and give it a Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita pushed forward a little, and rolled to the side. Caterpie stumbled on itself and was attacked from behind by the Razor Leaf. Caterpie quickly recovered and ran forward, biting Chikorita, and taking a Oran berry it had. After Caterpie ate it, it looked good as new.

"Wait what was that? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now use..."

Chikorita sent out vines from it's neck, whipping Caterpie into the air.

"Vine whip...but when..... Oh well, while it is falling I'll catch it. Go Pokeball!" Rowan said, throwing a ball at the falling Caterpie, to miss by a mile hitting a far away tree. ^Maybe I had better start practicing throwing Pokeballs. No time now though.^ Rowan thought. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita threw the leaves, hitting the Caterpie before it could get up. Rowan threw another ball, this time it hit Chikorita instead.

"Chika!" it complained, wincing as the ball struck it in between the eyes.

"Sorry Chikorita!" Rowan called as Caterpie used String Shot and tied Chikorita to a tree. Rowan took the chance and threw a third ball. This time the ball flew true towards the Caterpie, but it looked like it was going to zoom right over it's head. It started to, but it lowered just enough to tap Caterpie's horn.

Caterpie was engulfed in a red light, which pulled it into the Poke ball.

"Alright I caught it!" Rowan said, when the Poke ball started rocking side to side and it's button flashed red. "Wait whats going on?"

Rowan pointed the Pokedex at the struggling ball.

_Dex: A Poke ball is used to capture Pokemon. When first thrown, a Pokemon can struggle against the ball's hold and break out if it is strong enough. This is why it is recommended to weaken a Pokemon before attempting to catch it._

"Wait it can break out?!" Rowan asked the dex in panic as a 'Dong' could be heard from the now still ball.

Rowan walked towards it, watching it closely. He decided that the Pokemon was caught so he picked it up, happiness swelling inside him. As he put it away, Chikorita called helplessly from the tree. The only part of Chikorita that you could see was it's leaf. "Oh boy, I'm coming Chikorita." Rowan said, pulling a pocket knife from his front vest pocket.

After a good ten minutes work, Chikorita was free from the String Shot. They laughed and Rowan sent out Caterpie, eager to meet the little worm.

Caterpie came out, and looked at Rowan curiously.

"Hey Caterpie, hows it going?" Rowan asked nicely. Caterpie just keep looking at Rowan like it was expecting something to happen.

"Well, lets eat I guess." Rowan told the two, giving them each a good pile of berries. Caterpie went to work, eating all of it's pile, Chikorita's pile, and Rowan's left over pile before they could really say anything. In a minute it was done.

"Uh, Caterpie...." Rowan said as Caterpie climbed up his arm, setting in a good spot on his left shoulder and falling asleep.

"Well, that is a really healthy Caterpie you have there." A female voice rang out from behind Rowan.

* * *

_Pokedex: Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir have enormous strength, but they get extreemly slugish in cold weather. When chilly weather hits, Pinsir burrow underground to keep warm._


	6. Chapter 6

_oh boy, i broke my resolve to update all stories fairly n.n'''. I kinda hit a wall on one and i havn't really bothered with another.....and that other one is my most poplular one too...T.T i am a bad author. well, here is this one. don't expect another chapter for a bit due to me needing to work on RL and CK._

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan learned a few things. Like to pack a lighter and how not to leave his food laying for Rattata to steal. Fortunately, Sho's gift saved him and Chikorita from hunger by locating berries in the forest. After gathering berries, Rowan fought and caught a Caterpie, and after seeing first hand how much it could eat, meet a new trainer._

Chapter 6

Short Fuse Beware!

Rowan turned around to see a girl in a white tank top and black pants. On her back was a single strap bag, two Poke balls attached to the strap. She had light brown hair that was cut just below her neck, parted neatly aside and held with two black clips each, a little Starmie as decoration. Her face looked small, being framed by her hair, as well as a small nose. Her eyes where bright green and she had thin lips, like the kind of girl you wouldn't be able to tell that she was mad by her facial expression.

"Thanks, nice to meet another trainer here. My name is Rowan and you are?" Rowan asked, standing up. The girl was also short, only coming up to his chest. As Rowan stood up, Chikorita jumped onto his bag and nudged his cheek, motioning to the berry trees.

"The names Lenna. Why you picking all those berries? Your not out of Poke Food for you Pokemon are you?"

"Well, I was robbed by a few Rattata. They got all of my food." Rowan told her, turning a little red.

"Ah I see, did you leave your bag open and walk off to do something?" She asked, holding down a laugh.

"Yeah, was trying to figure out how to put up a tent. Have no clue though." Rowan replied.

"Well, how about this. I'll treat you and your Pokemon to diner tonight and breakfast in the morning. In exchange you treat me to diner in the next town." She told him.

"Sure thing, thank you very much. I am heading to Pewter City right now, for my first gym battle." Rowan said.

"Oh, think your good enough to take old Forrest huh?" Lenna teased.

"So that is his name huh? Do you know the Gym rules there?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah, the rules are that a trainer must have two Pokemon, the challenger is the only one allowed to make substitutions, and the battle ends when all of the trainer's team are unable to battle." She told him

"Alright. That is good, I have two Pokemon so that should help." Rowan said.

"Hope your not banking on that Caterpie, it'll be squashed." She told him

"What? Don't you think I have what it takes?" Rowan snapped back

"No, it isn't that. The Pewter Gym is a rock type gym, bug types are weak against rock." she said, looking proud of her knowledge.

"Well, what can I do then?" Rowan asked.

"Duh, your Chikorita is a grass type isn't it? Grass is super effective against rock types. So are fighting, ground, steel, and water type Pokemon." She told him

"Alright, so Chikorita is a definite. But where am I going to find a Pokemon that won't get slaughtered in the gym?" Rowan asked himself.

"Well, if your Chikorita can go through both rounds then you won't have to worry about your second. But it is a good idea to have a spare." She said, as both Rowan's and Chikorita's stomachs growled loudly. "Oh boy, I forgot about making dinner. Before we go pick you a few more berries though, they make wonderful natural medicine." She said.

"So that is why when Caterpie ate Chikorita's Oran Berry it looked better."

"Yep, it must have used Bug Bite. It is a bug type move that bites the opponent and eats any berry they have." She said.

"That could be handy." Rowan said, smiling to himself. He returned both Chikorita and Caterpie and picked about ten berries. He took off his bag and unzipped the right pocket that ran up the entire side of the bag. Inside where several small shelves that could hold about ten Oran Berries with no problem. He slipped the berries into the first shelf and sealed it up. He got up and started following Lenna to her camp.

Soon, they came to a camp and a camp fire with a Dodrio sitting by it. Rowan looked it up on the Pokedex immediately.

_Dex: Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. Dodrio's three heads allow it to plan three times as fast as anything else, but it can plan too much and become immobilized. Due to having three heads, it has different personalities due to having three brains. Each head represents Joy, Sadness, and Anger but each head is located in a different spot than other Dodrio. Also, if they start bickering with each other, then one of the only ways to get it to calm down is to feed at least one of the heads, due to the other two getting drowsy due to digesting the food it intakes._

"Wow, it seems like a hard Pokemon to raise at times Lenna. Is it yours?" Rowan asked.

Lenna nodded and got to work, setting a stew to cook over the fire. She diced meat from a small refrigerator she had beside her, one that had solar panels on top. She also brought out a few berries and diced them up too, throwing them into the stew. Then she got out four bowls of Pokemon food and set them down. Dodrio started working on one, each of the heads fighting to get to it. After it ate some though, two of the heads calmed down and enjoyed digesting it's food like the dex said it would. Lenna then let out a Mankey from the top ball on her bag and showed it it's food. Rowan checked Mankey out on his dex as he let out Chikorita and Caterpie to eat, and insuring that Caterpie would only eat it's food this time.

_Dex: Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Mankey can have a foul temper, and after it gets angry it will Thrash everything in sight to set things straight. In a group, if one gets angry then the whole group with Thrash the entire area for no reason._

"Wow, sounds a little dangerous to raise." Rowan said.

"Not really, I had Mankey since I was about fifteen. Ten years flew by fast so we get along great. We spar with each other from time to time too." She told him, spooning out some soup for Rowan and handing him a spoon and some bread.

Rowan took it with a "Thank You" and went to take a bit when his brain clicked in place. "Wait, your twenty-five? Wow, I thought you where a lot younger cause your so short."

"What did you say?" She said, crushing the piece of bread she had in her hand. Mankey looked up at her, getting ready to watch something good.

"I thought you where a lot younger cause your so short." Rowan repeated, not catching the dangerous look he was getting. Next thing he knew, he was hit over the head with a stick Lenna used to tend to the fire. The thick stick struck with a loud 'Crack' and broke in half on Rowan's head. He held the spot, tears coming from his eyes. "Hey that hurt, what was that for!" Rowan complained.

"For calling me short!"

"Huh, oh sorry. Didn't know you would find that as a insult." Rowan said

Lenna stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Oh boy, you just asked for it."

"Wait, I didn't mean anything! Chikorita, help!" Rowan cried, covering his head with his arms as Lenna drew back.

Chikorita flipped it's leaf in front of it's face and started playing a weird tune on it. The soothing tune seemed to put Dodrio and Caterpie to sleep, their full stomachs too much for them, and calmed down the other three in the area. The melody seemed to sink into their bones, coxing them to go to sleep. Chikorita stopped, and Lenna sat down.

"What a beautiful GrassWhistle. Your Chikorita is talented. Your lucky it is too or you'd be hurting." Lenna told him.

Rowan looked at Chikorita and about cried. "I love you so much Chikorita!"

* * *

Today's featured Pokemon isn't a pokemon at all. I desided to explain about the Pewter Gym. In the Gym, Forrest became the leader after brock left for sinnoh. Since then, he's become a wonderful leader who all his sibilings look up too. He is also a acomplished breeder and cook like his older brother. His favorit pokemon is the Onix that Brock breeded from his Stealix and gave to Forrester and he also has a few more. Now about Brock. Brock finaly found his soul mate. Him and his pokemon live in the Kanto regen with a nurse joy at indago Platue. They married and now have a five year old kid named Ricky. Brock has all of his pokemon with him, raising them properly under his watchful eye. Also to be noted is that his Crogunk has evolved and still doesn't approve of Joy....Brock still gets a poison Jab if he gets to close with his wife and gets dragged off. Toxicunk always watches him, and never leaves him unless Brock's number one battler, Stealix, makes him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_ok, i just realized that the time break lines don't transfer from my origanal doc so i have to go back and fix little things in my chapters here. Well, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Last time, Rowan meet a fire cracker with a short fuse named Lenna. She helped him out after his Caterpie cleared out his food and offered to travel with him to Pewter City and then to Hue City, where another gym was. Now the next morning they are heading out of the woods, with Lenna explaining to Rowan how to earn money.

Chapter 7

First Battle, Tag Style!

"You see, there are several ways for anyone to make money, but for trainers you can earn Trainer Points(TPts). One hundred Trainer Points equals one dollar in any currency so Trainers can buy supplies anywhere. When ever your in a official battle or if you wage on a battle, the winner gets paid so much Trainer Points according on the type of battle and how many Gym Badges and or Contest Ribbons they've collected." Lenna explained.

"Wait, Contest Ribbons? What are those?" Rowan asked. Lenna sighed and shook her head.

"You earn Ribbons from Pokemon Contests, which is a competition where you show off your Pokemon's grace and beauty for recognition from a lot of people." Lenna explained

"Well, sounds like a prep or snob's way of fun." Rowan said, imagining Chikorita dressed up and dancing.

Lenna cracked her knuckles at this. She turned her head at him and said, "You want me to pound you again?" Rowan shook his head no vigorously at this and she finished. "Good then watch it."

As they turned a corner Rowan spied a cabin off the left side of the edge of the woods. Remembering Mrs. Moko's offer, Rowan called it to Lenna's attention.

"I need to stop by that cabin, a friend I made in Viridian City told me to stop by here for a bed before I went to Pewter. I don't want to worry them." Rowan said. Lenna nodded and started for the cabin.

Rowan knocked on the door to be greeted by a middle aged lady. She was plump, but she had those kind eyes behind really thick glasses. She looked good and hard at the two before smiling.

"Hello, and why would two young things like yourselves be calling on my door this fine day?" She asked.

"My name is Rowan, Mrs. Moko said her brother in law lived here and that I should stop in for a visit." Rowan said, giving a respectful bow.

"Oh, your that boy huh. Look polite enough, but my where is your Chikorita?" She said.

"Oh, Chikorita is in it's ball sleeping. We left quite early from camp." Rowan said. "By the way, this is my friend Lenna. Me and her meet up yesterday and we are now traveling together."

"Nice to meet you both, my sister talked so much about you. Hold on, I'll call down Richard." She tells them, turning to the stair case behind her. "Richard! That boy is here, get down here and make him feel at home!" She yelled.

About a minute later, a older looking man walked down the stairs carrying a little girl that looked to be about five years old.

"Yo, your Rowan I take it." He asked. Rowan nodded yes in response and he continued, "Well, seeing as it is so early I guess we can give you breakfast. Then you can get to Pewter before night fall."

Both Rowan and Lenna's faces lit up at the sound of 'breakfast' and nodded their heads and then went into a respectful bow. "We would be honored. Thank you for having us." They said together.

* * *

As they ate, Rowan had explained what his journey had been like so far to Richard and Lenna had asked Richard's wife, Caroline, how she made the eggs the way she did.

"I see, sounds like you had a interesting experience with Rattata. Truth be told, my Meowth has to work hard to keep them out of our house. I've been meaning to catch another Pokemon to help with it but I never have the time. But I get some help from my eldest two kids. My son did leave on a Pokemon journey but he came back a week later. Couldn't stand being away from home." Richard explained.

"I see, I've missed home a lot too since I started but I don't let it discourage me. I've fought for eight years to get out on my own." Rowan said. Richard nodded to this.

"So, your Chikorita is your first huh? Interesting choice for this region. Must have found a different Professor." Caroline said. Rowan nodded

"Daddy, whats a Chikorita?" The little girl asked from her set, face covered in jam.

"A trainer huh, fine then I challenge you to a battle right now!" A voice from the stair case rang out.

A girl dressed like a punk stood there, spinning a Poke ball on her finger. She looked like she just woke up, but she was intent on battling.

"Not right now Mary, I think they..." Richard started as both Rowan and Lenna stood up.

"I accept your challenge." They both said, and looked at each other.

"I was challenging the boy but since you so ready I'll take you both on right now." She said, jumping down the stairs and running outside. Richard sighed and lead the group outside to a battlefield in the back yard. "Daddy, you be the judge. It'll be a tag battle."

"So a two on one? That isn't too fair, you'd lose too badly." Lenna sneered.

"I'll be her partner." said a boy sitting on the roof of the house. He jumped down and joined his sister.

"What! No this is my fight Trent!" Mary yelled.

"Too bad, you need my help. You haven't earned a badge yet so I am better than you. You need my help." Trent said back, flashing his Bolder Badge.

"This tag battle will get under way. Both trainers will use Pokemon each with no time limit. When both Pokemon on a team are unable to battle, the battle will end. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." Richard declared, talking the judge spot on the field.

Rowan- "Go Caterpie!"

Lenna- "Go Mankey!"

Trent- "Go Snubbull!"

Mary- "Take em out Oddish!"

The Pokemon took the field, and before Richard could start the match, both girls turned on their partners.

Mary- "If you make me loose, I'll kill you!"

Lenna- "Why did you choose Caterpie? You just caught it! If we loose your getting pounded!"

Richard- "Begin the battle!"

Trent- "You better not hold the badge winning trainer back Mary!"

Rowan- Caterpie, use String Shot!"

Mary, Trent, and Lenna- "What?"

Caterpie shot it's silk faster than a bullet, quickly binding Oddish and Snubbull together in a ball of string.

Rowan- "Follow up with a full power Tackle!"

Caterpie ran forward, it's speed way faster than anyone would think of a worm Pokemon. With a speed only rivaled by it's eating, it struck the balled up mess of the other team and sent them into the air.

Lenna- "Now Mankey, Focus Punch!"

Mankey ran forward, Charging it's energy in it's right fist, and jumped to meet the Oddish and Snubbull in the air. It then used the Focus Punch to send them both back to earth, creating a big crater where it struck. Richard ran to it to check the Pokemon, to see them out cold in the bottom of it.

Richard- "Both Oddish and Snubbull are unable to battle! Rowan and Lenna win!"

Trent- "What!?"

Mary- "We lost?!"

* * *

After everything was said and done, Rowan and Lenna left the family shortly afterwards with a few sandwiches for the evening. As they walked out of the forest, Rowan felt a smack in the back of the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for!?" Rowan snapped. Lenna turned to face him, a little lost.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Slap me in the back of the head!"

"I didn't do a thing to you!" Lenna yelled

"Yeah, well you argued about me choosing Caterpie for the battle! If it wasn't for me, then we would have lost!" Rowan yelled back.

"You want me to take you out myself!" She roared.

Rowan was about to argue back when a sharp beak jabbed the top part of the back of his head about three times. A Pidgey landed on his bag and was attacking him from behind "Ow ow ow, get off me!" Rowan yelled, and started running and flailing his arms. He then threw a ball, calling "Chikorita, get the Pidgey off me with Vine Whip!"

Chikorita came out and rapped the vines around Pidgey, throwing it at a tree quickly. Pidgey recovered and went into a quick attack........at Rowan!

" It's you! Use GrassWhistle Chikorita, quick!" Rowan cried, falling flat on his stomach to avoid the incoming bird.

As the soothing melody wavered through the air, Pidgey pulled up to escape to no avail. As it fell back to earth, Rowan pulled a Poke ball from his belt.

"Go Poke ball!" Rowan cried as he threw it. It hit the mark, pulling the sleeping Pidgey in.

"Are you sure you want to catch that?" Lenna asked, as the ball donged"

"Well, the same Pidgey has been attacking me for a year now. Might as well catch it if it insists on following me." Rowan said.

"How do you know that it's the same one?" Lenna asked.

"Simple, first it pecked me in the same spot it always does. Then it only went after me, even with Chikorita attacking it. I knew it then." Rowan said, rubbing the mentioned spot.

* * *

Oh boy, ok readers here's a chance for you to help me. In your reviews, tell me what pokemon you want featured for the next chapter! I hate going to pokemon wiki and hitting random till a pokemon i havn't used yet pops up. So, tell me your favorit or what ever. That way if i don't have to tell a back story about a anime character's pokemon(which would make it featured) i don't have to look for hours on the right one to do. Here is todays!

_Pokedex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. This Pokemon's strength is unreal, being surpressed by a belt it always wears. If the belt where to be removed, this Pokemon would become unstoppable. Due to it's raw power, no one has dared to remove the belt. Even with it's power surpressed by it's belt, it still has extreem strength. It can easily lift a dump truck with a single hand. Due to all this power, Machoke are aften used to help people with heavy jobs._


	8. Chapter 8

_well, here is another chapter. I can't belive how far ahead i am planing. I got almost every pokemon rowan catches down pat. Just gotta wait for me to write it all XD. Enjoy, btw no featured pokemon today. not enough time tonight and i wanted it up. _

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan and Lenna ran into a tag battle, and Rowan's first trainer battle. Thanks to Caterpie, they became the victors and left to Pewter City. As they walked out of the forest, a old "Friend" joined them._

Chapter 8

The Unyielding Forrest!

Rowan and Lenna stopped about a mile from Pewter City for the night, because they where pushing midnight when they did. Rowan was in charge of feeding the Pokemon while Lenna got their dinner ready. The stir fry she made with a little Spelon berry, due to it being so hot, with diced Grepa berries to balance it out. After Rowan sat out all the food, he waved at Lenna.

"Okay, all the food is out. Send em out!" Rowan called. Lenna quickly threw the two balls behind her, keeping her mind on the stir fry. Rowan sent out Caterpie and Chikorita first. Then started to send out Pidgey, but stopped to think. "Lenna, what do I do if Pidgey tries to wreck everything?" Rowan called.

"Don't worry bout it, Mankey will set it straight if you don't soon enough." She called back, pulling the stir fry off the fire and getting the rest of the meal ready.

Rowan tossed Pidgey's ball in the air and caught it as it came back down. Pidgey appeared on the ground, a little in shock, but as soon as it saw Rowan it just stared at him. Rowan smiled to it and picked up it's bowl of food and sat it down in front of it. Pidgey looked from the bowl to Rowan and back again. It then took a bite, chewed dignity, then started eating as fast as Caterpie.

"Must be starving huh little guy." Rowan said, reaching towards Pidgey and getting a nasty peck for the attempt. "Hey, no need for that."

Chikorita walked to Pidgey and started saying something to it. Pidgey looked up at Chikorita, like it had been insulted. Next thing anyone knew, Pidgey started battling with Chikorita. Pidgey used a quick attack to get close and hit Chikorita hard with a wing attack.

"Hey! That is enough Pidgey! Knock it off!" Rowan ordered. Despite this, Pidgey keep up the wing attack on Chikorita. Rowan pulled out both of their Poke balls and tried to return both of them. They both moved out of the beam's way and proceeded to battle each other.

Chikorita tried to grab it with a Vine Whip to be countered by a nasty Peck attack. Then, Razor Leaf hit it's mark, sending Pidgey to the ground from the close range attack.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH, CHIKORITA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Rowan roared. Both Pidgey and Chikorita stopped to look at Rowan. Chikorita looked down at the ground, ashamed of itself for disobeying Rowan in the first place. Pidgey, however, went to do a quick attack at Rowan. He acted quickly, picking up his back pack and used it as a shield. Pidgey bounced off and found itself on it's back. "Pidgey, I hatted to do that but you left me no choice. Now calm down or I'll send you to my mom, who isn't afraid to put you in your place. She is ten times worse than I am." Rowan told it.

Pidgey blinked and flew to his shoulder. He landed and gently pecked Rowan's left ear, a sign of respect if you thought about it.

"Good thing that is over. Now your Pidgey is respecting you a little." Lenna said. "Now come and eat. We better get some sleep soon or it'll be a long battle for you tomorrow."

"Right, you all can sleep outside your balls guys. Just stay close and behave." Rowan said.

"I noticed you did that with Caterpie and Chikorita the other night. Why not, Dodrio and Mankey you want to stay out too? Same rules apply." Lenna asked her Pokemon, who nodded yes and bedded down for the night.

*Time skip to morning*

_Rowan and Lenna left camp at daybreak, arriving in Pewter City in little more than two hours. They made headway to the Pokemon Center, to get Rowan's Pokemon checked out._

**Trainer ID: 2335255 Your Pokemon are fully healed.**

"Hey isn't that your number Rowan?" Lenna asked. Rowan nodded and walked to the front desk. Nurse Joy handed his three Poke balls back to him smiling.

"All three are well cared for, but your Pidgey looked like it got in a fight with a grass type here recently. Did you just catch it?" Nurse Joy asked. Rowan rubbed the back of his neck, nodding due to it being the truth really. "Alright, well all three are ready for any battle. Good luck in your Gym battle." She finished, turning to another trainer who came in with her injured Zubat.

"Alright Rowan, tell you what. I'll go stock up on supplies and if you give me a list and money I'll do your shopping while you do your battle." Lenna told him. Rowan nodded and handed her a list and some money. "Meet back up at the center then. Good luck!"

Rowan walked a short way to the Gym, which was just like it had always been. The main body looked like a bolder, so you could tell how proud it was of the rock type. Rowan walked into the gym and saw two of Brock's brothers helping Forrest with a Geodude that looked to be hurt.

"Alright Geodude, you'll be just fine. Water can't hurt you for long, your tough as rocks!" One of the boys said. The other one held up a ball and returned it, saying "Take a good rest, no need to worry about anything for now."

"Take him to the house for me Tommy. Timmy, I need you to act as judge." Forrest told them. Over the years, he had grown to look a lot like Brock. His green vest, brown shirt, and tan pants where quite plain, but so was the rest of the gym. "I take it your here to challenge me. What is your name?"

"My name is Rowan Arbre, I am here for a challenge. Will you accept?" He said, voice full of confidence.

"Fine, then lets get started then. I will use my Onix first." Forrest said, tossing the ball behind him. The giant rock snake came out with a roar that unsettled Rowan just a little bit.

"What is that?" Rowan asked, checking the dex.

_Pokedex: Onix, The rock snake Pokemon. Onix burrows deep underground at a speed of 50 mph. It never looses it's way though, due to a magnet in it's brain. If a Onix gets a object stuck in between it's boulders, it can turn very violent and attack anything it sees. If a Onix is raised properly with tender care though, it will just plead with anyone to help it._

"Wow, sounds like a powerful Pokemon. I'll choose my Chikorita!" Rowan calls, sending out Chikorita.

Timmy stood in the judges stand and checked both sides. He then raised both arms, a red flag for Forrest's side and green for Rowan, and declared the rules.

Timmy- "This will be a two on two Pokemon battle. Under official rules, only the challenger may switch out Pokemon at any time and there is no time limit. The battle is over when both Pokemon on either team are unable to battle. Begin!"

Forrest- "Lets not waist any time Onix, use bind!"

Rowan- "Chikorita, watch it and counter with Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita tried to get out of Onix's way but it was caught up and binded tightly. It cried out in pain as Onix doubled it's already tight grip, to insure it wouldn't escape.

Forrest- "Too slow Rowan, now keep it in that bind Onix and end it that way!"

Rowan- "I don't think so, Chikorita use GrassWhistle!"

Chikorita tried to pull it's leaf to it's mouth, but the leaf was pinned down by the bind.

Forrest- "That move would help, if you could use it. Now Onix, throw it and use Double-Edge!"

Onix threw Chikorita in the air and quickly used the powerful move. Chikorita was hit hard, flying backwards and into the stands. Timmy ran over to it and took a look at it.

Timmy- "Chikorita is unable to battle, the winner is Onix!"

Rowan returned Chikorita and stared at the ball in shock. Without Chikorita he didn't know how he could win.

Forrest- "I hope you have another Pokemon, otherwise you loose. Hurry and send out your next one."

Rowan- "Fine, Pidgey lets do this!"

Pidgey came out, ready to go. Onix just roared at it though.

Timmy- "Battle start!"

Forrest- "Now Onix use Rock Throw!"

Rowan- "Pidgey dodge it!" Pidgey flew right towards Onix "Wait what are you doing! I said dodge!"

Onix's rocks nailed Pidgey, throwing it to the ground hard.

Timmy- "Pidgey is unable to battle, the match goes to Forrest!"

Rowan returned Pidgey quickly and ran out of the gym, his Pokemon's health on his mind. Forrest just watched him go and turned to Timmy, to talk about something.

*That evening at the Pokemon Center*

Lenna found Rowan out back, petting on Chikorita with Caterpie on his right shoulder and Pidgey on his left. From the way he looked, she could tell he lost. She sat down beside him and handed his supplies to him. "You alright?"

"No, I couldn't touch him. Chikorita is a grass type and it didn't get a hit on it." Rowan said, holding back tears.

"Well, you'll get him next time. I'll help you train." Lenna said as Rowan ran inside the center, being sure not to let Caterpie or Pidgey hit the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alrighty....i am in for it. i realy need to update ck but i got this story outlined(something i do not do) up to ch 15. I am on a complet story high now and i just can't get away from this one n.n'. Here it is, enjoy!_

_BTW, if you read please review. Reviews are like the blood a writer needs. without blood he can't think due to oxygen not getting to brain XD._

_

* * *

_

_Last time, Rowan challenged the Pewter City Gym with total confidence, but instead of winning it like the tag battle he lost. It was a brutal beat down, and now Rowan is about to make a decision that may change his plans._

Chapter 9

Star for yu!

Rowan was in the lobby in the morning when Lenna came down. She saw him sitting on the bench watching Chikorita sunbathe. She walked to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey, morning. Ready for training for your rematch?" She asked. Rowan shook his head. "Why not?"

"Well, I was thinking that well I am not fit for this. I am about to go home." Rowan said.

"What." Lenna asked flatly. "I don't think so, you just told Richard and Caroline that you let all the work you did to become a trainer on good terms keep you going. If you give up then it is all waisted!" She scolded. He looked away and tightened his grip on his arm. She grabbed his arm and drug him out the door and down the street.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Rowan yelled. "Let me go!"

"Nope, Chikorita give me a hand. We won't let him give up!" Lenna called to it. Chikorita ran towards them and used it's vine whip to pick up Rowan by the feet. He was helpless.

"Chikorita put me down now." Rowan ordered. Lenna obeyed instead, dropping him on his head. She then let out both Mankey and Dodrio on opposite sides of him.

"Now, you are going to enter this competition or me, Mankey, Dodrio and Chikorita are going to pound you so badly you will go home in a match box." Lenna threatened. Rowan looked around at all four serious faces and walked over and signed up.

After Rowan signs up he is taken inside of the big tent there and into a room with a giant fishing pond. He was given a rod and told the rules.

"Now, you will fish for one of the water Pokemon we imported here and try to catch it. You get three tries to catch a Pokemon. If you do catch one you'll move on to the battle round in which you will battle with your new Pokemon and if you win you get a prize." the host told Rowan.

"What about the Pokemon I catch?" Rowan asked.

"You get to keep it, even if you get eliminated. Or you can release it back here for us."

Rowan nodded and took a spot. He looked in the stands to see Lenna watching. Chikorita made it's way to his side and stood by him. He felt a slight tug and he pulled the line to get a Magikarp. Rowan, remembering Magikarp's fame, let it fall back in the water. He casted out again and waited for about a minute. He pulled to get a Pokemon he didn't recognize. He looked it up on his dex, or was about to when it attacked!

"Yikes!" He cried, bending backwards for it to pass over him and aiming the dex at it as it went by.

_Pokedex: Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu has the ability to regenerate it's body if injured, but only if it's central core stays intact._

"Go Caterpie!" Rowan called, sending out the little worm. "Use String Shot!" Rowan called.

Caterpie looked up in the air and started spitting out a small bit of silk.

"Um, Caterpie Staryu is that way." Rowan said as the little worm turned white. "What is going on!?"

"Oh wow folks, we are witnessing a Caterpie evolving!" the host pointed out.

"Evolving? Wait your kidding me?!" Rowan realized.

Caterpie's white light faded and in it's place was a Metapod. Rowan looked up and saw Staryu spinning towards Metapod.

"Rowan you Idiot! Metapod is weak! If it gets hit too hard that isn't a good thing, get it out of there!" Lenna yelled.

Rowan, realizing the danger, grabbed a Poke ball from his belt and threw it so hard that it looked like a fast ball. Before anyone knew it Staryu was hit and thrown into the wall by the ball, just to be pulled into the ball. It shook once and then 'Donged'

"Wow, that is unusual. Who ever saw a battle fought and a capture done with only a Pokeball?" the host asked, to get a round of applause.

_Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. Metapod's body is very soft inside it's thin shell. It cannot battle due to this state. It saves all energy it can for evolution. Normally a Metapod won't even respond to anything until it is ready to evolve._

"Wow, Metapod take a good long rest bud." Rowan said, returning the Pokemon. He then went to the next platform, being the last fisher, for the next round. Beside him stood one guy only.

"Everyone gave up cause they caught the same Magikarp you caught all three times. So it is just me and you." He said. He wore overalls and a white shirt. On his head was a old straw hat with several hooks in it.

"Lets get this battle underway! Trainers send out your caught Pokemon!" Said the host

Rowan- "Go Staryu!"

Fisher- "Go Remoraid!"

Rowan's new Staryu came up on the side of the water battle field. The Remoraid came up in the water. Both looked ready to go. Rowan looked up Staryu's moves and got into the zone.

Judge- "Rowan verses Mike! Begin!"

Mike- "Use Lock On!"

Rowan- "Use Rapid Spin!"

Staryu used it's speed to close in on Remoraid but missed due to it going underwater. It surfaced and sent out a beam that left a gun sight mark on Staryu.

Rowan- "Now use Bubble!"

Mike- "Jump into the air and fire Water Pulse!"

Remoraid jumped into the air and fired it's attack straight up as the bubble struck the water below it. The water pulse arched down and struck Staryu. Staryu fell back and Rowan just stared.

Rowan- "I, I can't do this. Staryu is just getting hurt."

At this Chikorita used Vine Whip and struck the back of Rowan neck.

Rowan- "Hey what was that for!"

Chikorita looked at him with hard eyes with kindness behind them.

Chikorita- "Chika, rita rita chika! Chikorita!"

After it's scolding, Rowan seemed to get it as Staryu got back up. He turned back to the battle to applause.

Host/judge- "Look at that. That is a true friend there for it's trainer! Now lets see the best!"

Mike- "Time for you to stop holding back. Let go of what ever shook you up and get in here! Use Hyper Beam Remoraid!"

Rowan- "Use Rapid Spin to swim through the water!"

Staryu jumped into the water and spun at high speed. Hyper beam fired but Staryu left the spot it struck five seconds ago. Next thing Remoraid knew Staryu struck it!

Rowan- "Follow up with Water Gun!"

Staryu blasted Remoraid while it was still recharging from Hyper Beam. The Remoraid hit the ground by Mike, knocked out

Judge- "Rowan is the winner! What a come around!"

After everything Rowan was presented with a Sooth Bell for winning. Him and Lenna left the tent for the center right away for dinner.

*Next Morning*

Rowan and Lenna stood outside of the Pewter Gym. Rowan nodded to Lenna and walked inside.

* * *

Alright, thanks to Andrew Coad i have a featured pokemon, say hello to:

_Dex: Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax will eat tons of food before becoming satisfied. It usually takes about 880 pounds of food to reach this point. Afterwords, Snorlax wil sleep the rest of the month only to awaken to eat more._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my god, i can't belive it. this is my longest chapter EVER! Well, here you all go. enjoy n.n

* * *

Chapter 10

Rematch at Pewter City!

Rowan and Lenna walked into the gym for Rowan's rematch and saw Forrest and someone Rowan didn't see earlier. With them was a Blissey and a Swampert. The two looked to be related, having the same tint of skin and their eyes where the same.

"You see Forrest, if you don't feed them proper vitamins then their training results won't show." The older man told Forrest.

"I see, thanks a lot Brock. Oh, I see your back." Forrest said to Rowan. Brock looked up and smiled.

"Hey, your here for a rematch. My little brother told me what happened in your last one. I'll act as judge alright Forrest." Brock told him

"There is a problem though Brock, you took out my only gym Pokemon. I need you to stand in for the leader, I mean you was the leader a long time ago. And you did travel with Ash too so you should be really good." Forrest told him.

"Well, I really don't know about this. I am really not the leader so it won't be official would it?" Brock said.

"But your are the leader, I grant the leadership status to you Brock." Forrest said.

"Wait what? Just a minute." Brock started

"Well, I challenge this gym for my first badge so lets get started." Rowan said.

"Fine, you asked for it." Brock said, seeing that he is cornered on all sides.

Forrest stood in the Judge's box while Rowan and Brock took their places.

Forrest- "This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle. Only the challenger may substitute and there is no time limit. Begin!"

Brock: "Go Sudowoodo!"

Rowan: "Chikorita, your up!"

Sudowoodo came out with a salute to Brock and faced Chikorita as it appeared in front of it. Chikorita twirled it's leaf around, as if ready to go.

Rowan: "Lets start off with Razor Leaf Chikorita!"

Brock: "Run through it with Double Edge!"

Chikorita sent a barrage of leaves at Sudowoodo, who used Double Edge to run right through them without any damage. It stopped in front of Chikorita, who squeaked with surprise.

Brock "Now use Hammer Arm!"

Rowan: "Vine Whip it quick!"

Sudowoodo's arms glowed white as it quickly charged energy to hit Chikorita, but Chikorita was faster. Vines tied up Sudowoodo, pinning it's arms to it's sides, and picked it up.

Brock: What! That Chikorita's Vine Strength is amazing! Sudowoodo is as heavy as a person yet she is picking him up with ease!"

Rowan: "Thank you, now Chikorita throw it up straight into the air and hit it with Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita obliged to the order and threw Sudowoodo into the air above the center of the field. With nothing to grab onto or push off of, Sudowoodo was a sitting duck for the Razor Leaf barrage that Chikorita sent at it. The leaves pushed it back up as it fell, keeping it suspended. After a good number of hits, Chikorita couldn't keep up the constant flow of leafs so Sudowoodo fell to the ground out cold.

Forrest: "Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Chikorita is the winner!"

Brock: "Nice move, Sudowoodo great job. Return."

Rowan: "Common Back Chikorita, you can watch the next round!"

Chikorita nodded and ran to stand beside of Rowan. Rowan watched Brock as he pulled a ball from his belt.

Rowan: 'Alright, I saw that he had a Blissey and a Swampert earlier but what will he send out next?'

Brock: "Lets go, Toxicroak!"

Rowan: "A what!?"

Toxicroak came out, seeming really calm. He stood there, watching Rowan and croaking slowly. Rowan kind of froze, not knowing what to do next. As if trying to get help he checks his Pokedex

**Dex: Toxicroak, the toxic mouth Pokemon. This Pokemon uses poison with fighting skills to a great effect, it will pump poison into it's knuckle spikes when jabbing an opponent to inflict major damage. **

Not getting what he needs he pushes the pacific info button on the dex.

**Toxicroak, Poison and Fighting type. **

**Strong against Steel, Grass, Rock, Dark, Normal, and Ice Types**

**Weak against Flying, Ground, and Psychic Types.**

Rowan: 'Great, the only Pokemon I have that would be good against that is Pidgey. But yesterday Pidgey flat out ignored me in training, yet this morning it seemed to lesson to me in early morning training as well as Staryu or Chikorita. Staryu would be somewhat..'

**Special Abilities: Anticipation or Dry Skin.**

**Anticipation: Can predict super effective or instant knock out moves. **

**Dry Skin: Water type moves recovers the user but Fire type moves are more effective.**

Rowan: 'Come on! So if that Toxicroak has Dry Skin then Staryu won't be any good. Is there a way to tell at all?'

Rowan clicks the button again to get "**No more information available**"

Brock: "What's wrong, not know what to do here? You need to hurry up and make your decision or you'll be disqualified."

Forrest: "He is right, you have thirty seconds to make your choice."

Rowan: "What!? Fine, I'll use.........Staryu!"

Staryu came up, ready to battle. It flailed it's two arms and flashed it's central core slightly to show it was ready. Forrest nodded and waved them to start. Toxicroak sat there, watching Staryu intently.

Brock: "Oh well, too bad Toxicroak isn't a rock type like you planed. Now use Dark Pulse!"

Rowan: "Use Water Gun!"

Toxicroak charged up the swirling dark mass in it's hands as Staryu fired a jet of water towards it. It then fired Dark Pulse into the water, sending it away like it was nothing. Staryu barely dodged the Dark Pulse as it flew by.

Rowan: "Don't let it get close use Water Gun again!"

Brock: "Fearing Toxicroak's poison wont' do you any good, use Poison Jab to push through the water jet!"

Toxicroak's knuckle horns glowed a bright purple as it quickly jabbed at the incoming water. The water flew away from it, causing not ever a drop to touch Toxicroak's face or body. Rowan stared in awe as Toxicroak stood at ease.

Rowan: "Fine, use Rapid Spin now!"

Brock: "Counter with Brick Break!"

Staryu spun at a high speed to hit Toxicroak, but Toxicroak jumped above it and used Brick Break to slam it into the ground. As the dust moved aside, Staryu's central core was blinking and beeping.

Forrest: "Staryu is unable to battle, Toxicroak's the winner!"

Rowan: 'Your kidding me! One hit was all it took, I can't do this. That Toxicroak's way to good! Wait a sec, if I give up here then I would be letting Chikorita down. As well as Metapod, Staryu, and Pidgey. I got to pull myself together.' "Chikorita can you handle it?" Rowan asked his little friend.

Chikorita nodded to him and ran into the battle. Toxicroak stared at it calmly and just croaked. Brock smiled and nodded to Forrest.

Forrest: "Battle Begin!"

Brock: "Lets start with Poison sting!"

Rowan: "Don't get hit with that, dodge it and use Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita quickly ran to the left to dodge the incoming needles of poison and threw a few leafs at Toxicroak, who just dodged them by pivoting it's body. It then looked at Chikorita like it wasn't even a challenge.

Brock: "Doing your best to stay out of Toxicroak's range huh? Well that won't work forever. Toxicroak, get in close for a Brick Break!"

Rowan: "Don't let it hit you Chikorita! Use Vine Whip!"

Chikorita quickly threw it's vines at Toxicroak, but Toxicroak just dodged them and closed the gap between it and Chikorita. Then he quickly hit Chikorita in the side with Brick Break, throwing her half way across the field.

Rowan: " NO Chikorita! Are you alright?"

Chikorita stood up kinda slowly, but nodded to show that it was still rearing to go. Rowan nodded back to her and tried to figure out what to do next.

Brock: "Get in now and use Poison Jab!"

Rowan: "Don't let that hit you run away from it!"

Chikorita ran towards the wall, trying to keep away from Toxicroak while watching it. It then bumped into the wall and found itself cornered. Toxicroak closed in to hit it with it's deadly attack, leaving Chikorita no where to turn or run.

Brock: "It's all over!"

Rowan: "No Chikorita! Hurry re..." He cried, about to return his Pokemon as Chikorita rolled underneath of Toxicroak and was behind it. Then, Toxicroak's Poison Jab embedded itself into the wall, sending cracks up the entire side of the wall.

Brock: "Careful Toxicroak! Pull out easy got it!"

"I thought you where defending Pewter Gym Brock not destroying it!" Forrest told Brock to get a glare in return. "Hey I am only joking."

Rowan: "Now use GrassWhistle!"

Brock: "What! Now Toxicroak, use Poison Jab quick!"

As Chikorita got ready to play, Toxicroak pulled it's arm out and jabbed Chikorita just in the front. It was a quick jab, but it was enough to cause serious damage to Chikorita. Chikorita slid back about a foot and fell to one knee.

Rowan: "No Chikorita!" 'Chikorita's hurt bad, I don't want to see her hurt again. I'll end the match here.'

As Rowan raised Chikorita's Poke Ball to return her, Chikorita threw a Razor Leaf at Toxicroak. Toxicroak dodged it and the leaves hit the wall instead. More cracking insured and a hole opened up towards the top of the wall, letting in some really bright sunlight.

Brock and Forrest: "THE WALL!"

Rowan: "CHIKORITA!"

As soon as the sunlight hit Chikorita, she smiled. She then started pulling in the light into herself, her leaf glowing white.

Rowan: "What is this?" He asked his dex.

**Dex: Synthesis. A grass type move that allows the user to absorb sunlight to recover it's health. The stronger the sunlight, the more the Pokemon will recover. **

Brock: "Toxicroak don't let it heal! Use Dark Pulse now!"

Toxicroak fired the Dark Pulse quickly, but Chikorita just dodged it. It then looked at Rowan and nodded.

Rowan: "Use Vine Whip and whip that Toxicroak into shape!"

Chikorita used it's left vine to tie up Toxicroak and lift it into the air with little problem. It then used the other whip to slap Toxicroak's face several times.

Brock: "Get out of there with a Poison Sting!"

Rowan: "Don't give it the chance, swing it round and slam it!"

Chikorita spun Toxicroak around and around fast, where it couldn't aim for the vines or Chikorita, and then slammed it hard. A smoke screen came up due to the impact, and cleared to show a out cold Toxicroak.

Forrest: "Toxicroak is unable to battle, Chikorita wins the battle and Rowan wins the match!"

"ALRIGHT ROWAN, YOU DID IT I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Shouted the forgotten Lenna, who's cheers where drowned out by the battle and Rowan's concentration. She ran down to slap him in the back as Brock, Forrest and Chikorita made their way to Rowan as well.

Chikorita jumped into Rowan's arms and rubbed her head against his arm lovingly, proud of herself and happy to win this time. Rowan petted Chikorita's head around the leaf and smiled to Brock, who took something from Forrest.

"Here, take this Rowan." Brock tells Rowan as he hands him a small badge. It gleamed in the sunlight even though it was a dull gray. It's simple shape was in the form of a bolder. "This is the Bolder Badge, proof that you overcame the gym here and started your journey towards the Pokemon League. Take it with pride."

Rowan took it, pride definitely over taking him. He held it up for Lenna and Chikorita to see in the light, just to have something shoved into his hands by Lenna.

"Here, I bought you a badge case in town yesterday with your money. It will protect your badges and keep em from getting lost." Lenna told him.

The case was a simple, thin, rectangular box that was blue. Rowan opened it up to find soft velvet and eight indents for badges to be placed. He placed his Bolder Badge into the top left spot and put the case away in his backpack.

"How is this, you all can come to dinner with us. I'll cook something up that will blow your minds." Brock told them. Rowan's stomach growled in agreement as Lenna grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Can't, I reserved a spa day for me and Rowan and our Pokemon and we can't miss it. I paid too much money to. We got to go now or we will, LATER BROCK!" Lenna told him, then ran-drag Rowan out the door.

"Wait I want to eat though I am starving!" Rowan cried as he was dragged out. "And my Pokemon needs healed anyway!"

"They'll do that at the spa! Now stop whining!" Lenna said as the door shut behind them.

Brock and Forrest laughed at Lenna and Rowan's departure and turned to the broken wall.

"That Lenna, hasn't changed a bit. Wonder what she is doing this far south?" Forrest said

"I don't know, but I think she is working to retire." Brock told his brother, pulling out a badge that looked like a Yin Yang symbol except that it was red and blue without the dots.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rock-N-Rolling!

We rejoin Rowan and Lenna as they leave Pewter City in the early morning. Lenna had her usual spring in her step, but she was several strides away from Rowan for a reason.

"Common slowpoke before you evolve into _the_ Slowking." Lenna teased, as Rowan glared back.

"Yeah, your 'spa' was a burn trip! Those hot rocks left burn marks all up my back!" He complained back, his movements stiff.

"I warned you to tell them mild but did you listen? NO! So stop your whining." Lenna said back defensively.

"I thought you where talking about food." Rowan said back. "Now where is it we are going next? Cerulean City?"

"No, Hue City remember? There is a gym there too and right after we can hit the Cerulean Gym cause it is about three days from Hue." Lenna said, taking a deep breath. "Now, we need to hurry to Mt. Moon. Hue is on the north-east side of it and there is a rock Pokemon resort I want to see."

"Another tourist attraction?! Is this going to be a every town thing?" Rowan asked, feeling his wallet getting lighter with each step.

"Every area thing! If you don't sight see while traveling then what is the point?!" Lenna said, punching the air in front of her. She then grabbed Rowan's arm and said, "Lets hurry so we can see all the cool rock types!" and started running and dragging Rowan towards Mt. Moon.

Little did they suspect that two eyes where watching them in the bushes as they passed.

Rowan and Lenna made it to the resort at Mt. Moon's western side, a little farther up than the normal trainer path to Cerulean. Steps lead up to a cave and inside was the resort. Upon entering, and paying, Rowan was amazed at all the rock types and the giant area. They had walked out onto a platform that stood overlooking the cave with a metal railing to prevent people from falling in. In the bottom of the large cave where several different rock types and ground types. Rowan took out his dex to check everyone that it would reach.

Unfortunately he wasn't close enough for his dex to get a shot at most of them, but one came up.

**Dex: Rhyhorn, the drill Pokemon. It's horn is used as a drill to dig through the toughest boulders, it also makes a lethal weapon in battle.**

"See, told you this would be a great idea!" Lenna told him, looking out in the cave. She pulled out a digital camera and snapped a quick photo of the Rhyhorn Rowan was looking at. As the picture took, a loud roar could be heard deeper in the cave.

"What was that?" Rowan asked.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound friendly." Lenna replied.

As soon as she said that, a Onix came rampaging through the cave and started attacking anything in sight. It threw other Pokemon aside like they where nothing. Many people ran out of the cave, and Rowan was about to follow them. Suddenly he felt a Poke ball bust open on his belt and Pidgey appeared.

"Pidgey what are you doing, lets get out of here!" Rowan said as Pidgey flew off towards the Onix as it raged on deeper into the cave. "Hey get back here! Return!"

The beam chased after Pidgey, but it dodged it and flew on after the Onix.

"Rowan, lets go after it! It must want to fight that Onix!" Lenna said, sending out Dodrio below and jumping down to land on it's back. "Hurry and jump down Dodrio will catch you."

Rowan nodded, and jumped down. Dodrio jumped to meet him half way and took off full speed down the cave. In a minute they came to find Pidgey trying to use wing attack on Onix, just to be swatted away with it's tail. Pidgey was heading for the ground, and Rowan jumped to catch it half way. He ended up grabbing hold, but was thrown down himself from the force of Pidgey's speed.

"Rowan! You alright?!" Lenna asked, jumping down beside him.

"Yeah, Pidgey what about you?" Rowan asked the Bird Pokemon in his arms. Pidgey looked up at him and gave a weak, cheeky chirp. "Don't ever do that again!"

As Rowan said this, Onix had lifted it's tail and was about to strike where Rowan and Pidgey sat. As Rowan reached for a Pokeball, Pidgey zoomed out of his hands in a quick attack. As it flew into Onix, it turned white and almost immediately turned into a new Pokemon. Pidgey had evolved into a Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto had pushed Onix back a little bit, and proceeded to flap it's wings rapidly. The wind it produced blew the Onix into the cave wall, knocking it out.

"Wow, what did Pidgey do?" Rowan asked.

"It's a Pidgeotto now idiot. And that was a Whirlwind attack, and quite a strong one too." Lenna said. "Don't check it on your dex, we need to get out of here before that thing wakes up!" She told him as he reached for his dex.

"Alright, alright. But isn't it a bad idea to just leave the poor thing here?" Rowan asked, pointing to the out cold Onix.

"Poor thing!? That thing almost flattened you and bird brain over there!" Lenna snapped to get Pidgeotto to squawk back angerly. "Well I'm not the one who challenged something ten times my size and almost got flattened like a pancake!"

"Lenna, remember what a Onix does when it has something stuck in it's boulders? It will rampage around. I'm going to check it out." Rowan said, sending out Chikorita and Staryu as he walked over. "If he tries to attack and rage about, make him stop you two."

"Chika!"

"Kyaa!"

Rowan checked all over Onix and found the problem about half way through. A piece of metal railing was stuck in between two boulders and was digging painfully into them. As Rowan tried to lift it out of there, Onix awoke with a grunt of pain. It then turned and saw Rowan causing the pain so it went to attack, just to be blasted with a jet of water. It roared in pain as Chikorita grabbed it with it's vines and pulled it down. Chikorita then ranted a few things off to it. After it talked, Onix calmed down a little and relaxed. Rowan then turned to Lenna and motioned her to join him.

"I am _not_ getting near that thing. What do you need?" Lenna said.

"Do you have a Pokemon who knows a move like Karate Chop?" He replied

"Yeah, Mankey knows it. Why?"

"I want him to chop this railing in half so I can get it out of Onix."

"Oh, alright. Mankey help Rowan." She cried, sending out the energetic Monkey.

Mankey hobbled over to Rowan and he showed it what he wanted it to chop. It closed it's eyes and focused for a second then swiftly chopped the railing clean through. Rowan quickly pulled the ends out and Onix made a pretty approving sound for the relief of pain. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny ran up the cave as Rowan returned Staryu and Pidgeotto. After a minute's explanation to the two adults that showed up, Rowan and Nurse Joy looked over Onix again.

"That railing must have been in there for at least two days to cause that much damage to it's skin." Joy said, turning to get into her travel medic bag to hear a spraying sound. She turned to see Rowan already patching up Onix with a Super Potion and putting the old bottle away. "Huh, your pretty quick."

"The Nurse Joy in Viridian City taught me first aid, I've worked with her for three years." Rowan replied as Onix rubbed it's face on his side. Rowan was almost pushed over but he gained his balance and patted Onix on the top of the head.

"Huh, my Aunt has taught you really well then! That's great!" Joy said.

Fifteen minutes later, Rowan and Lenna where on the path to Hue City across the mountain. As they got up yet another large hill, a Onix came up out of the ground at their feet and knocked them over. Lenna screamed and reached for her Pokeball shouting, "Not again!"

The Onix then rubbed it's head on Rowan's side, almost knocking him over. He laughed and said to Lenna, "I think this is the same Onix."

"You have got to be pulling my leg...."

"So, you wanted to say goodbye huh? That's great. See you Onix." Rowan said as he started to walk around Onix. Onix responded by blocking his path quickly with it's tail. Lenna sighed and barked at him

"You idiot...it wants to go with you..."

"Oh really? Well that's awesome!" He said as he pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Oh no you don't! You better battle it first and do it right! Or so help me!"....Lenna started as Onix tapped the button of the ball gently with it's tail, went inside, and the ball confirming the capture. "uh.....your lucky....."

"Heheh, got a new Pokemon. And it's a good one too! Alright lets get to Hue City!"

"Alright time to get home!"

"Wait a minute, HOME?!"

"Oops"


	12. Chapter 12

alright, those who read my kingdom heart cross overs i'm working on 29 of CK. It's so hard to do, i've hit so many dead ends that it isnt' funny. THe best time to get a writer's block huh? no worries though, part one is half way done. there is going to be 2 parts, then a 30th and final chapter. now on pokemon news, well, i got this one going, let me know if i get too extreem n.n;;. on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 12

Going Batty

Rowan and Lenna ran into a cave entrance to get out of the sudden thunder storm that caught them on Mt. Moon. It came down so bad that you couldn't see a foot in front of your face. They found the cave by the grace of lightning, and of Chikorita getting frightened by it and running into the cave in the first place. As Lenna tried to dry her hair by wringing it out, Rowan found a older looking faded sign. He read it and called Lenna over to read it herself.

"Huh, it's kinda faded but it looks like...Mt. Moon Path to Hue. Alright! I didn't know we had a Mountain Path!" She said. "Well lets hurry I wanna shop!" She sang, starting to march down the cave.

"Wait a minute! Your dragging me to Hue just to shop!?" Rowan said as Lenna stiffened up.

"Uh.....well....you see....." She started trying to find words.

"Don't give me that! I knew you wasn't dragging me to just have a gym battle!" Rowan said crossing his arms.

"Well, Hue has the best mall in Kanto..... three years ago Hue was named the shopping center of the entire continent. I'm a shop-a-holic alright! I'm home sick!" She said, twiddling her fingers. "Anyway, I can smell that shopping center now! Lets go!"

The two ventured deep into the cave path, seeing several paths leading off. They came to a wall that looked like the mountain had caved in over the exit. Lenna sat down as Rowan looked at it.

"Man, we have been walking for three hours in here. How many dead ends are we going to hit?!" She cried as Rowan made a gagging sound. "What is it?"

"L-look at the sign here." He said.

The sign half buried in the rubble read:

Welcome to Hue Town, Heaven of Merchants

Lenna stared at the sign for a few second and then her face turned red. She then suddenly kicked it with enough force to cause dust to fall from the ceiling. She kicked it a second time and the sign broke in half, the ends flying out of the rubble and almost finishing off Rowan. He hid behind a rock as she kicked the spot a third time and peaked out and asked, "Uh, Lenna what's wrong?"

"This damned cave is wrong! It leads to Hue Town! Of all places!" She cried.

"I thought that was where we where going?"

"Hell no! Don't you read history books? Hue Town was in the Vallie between Mt. Moon and Mt. Star but a trainer's Charazard caught the whole valley on fire with a Blast Burn. We moved a little over and built Hue City. That was ten years ago." She explained quickly. "This cave was abandoned mainly cause the exit was the same spot where that Blast Burn was fired. It caused the place to cave in. This place is as stable as a Spinda."

"Uh, if this place is that stable wouldn't it be a great idea not to kick the wall?" Rowan asked, edging farther away from the wall he pointed to. Lenna turned around, giggled and said.

"Umm, I guess you might be right. Maybe just one more...." She started to have Rowan run up to her and drag her away with the help of Chikorita. This was short lived how ever, due to her kicking Rowan instead.

A hour later, Rowan was still holding his ribs where he was kicked. Lenna was starting to freak out a little, and Chikorita was sitting on Rowan's head playing a soft tune on it's leaf. The entered into a large cave that had a small lake inside it and saw a site they never would have dreamed. Several large bat like Pokemon where surrounding several small, doll like Pokemon. Rowan pulled out his dex and checked them both. The bat appeared on the upper left side of the screen and the doll one appeared on the bottom right.

**Dex: Golbat, the bat Pokemon. Golbat has very sharp teeth that can puncture any hide. Once it bites down, it will drain 10 ounces of blood in one quick gulp. It's blood type changes to the same blood type of it's last victim. **

**Clefairy: the Fairy Pokemon. Clefairy absorb moonlight into it's wings to float in the air. It is a very rare Pokemon that is extremely shy and timid. As a result, not many people befriend one in the wild.**

"Oh hell no! No team ups! Go Mankey, even the playing field!" Lenna yelled, sending out her fighter. Mankey ran out to the surprised Golbat and the even more surprised Clefairy. "Use Thrash!"

Mankey hit all the Golbat with it's relativity quick thrashings. They then flew off, out matched by Lenna's well trained Mankey. Mankey then ran back to stand beside Lenna, and observed the Clefairy with her and Rowan. All but one went to leave, but the bolder of the Clefairy chatted to them. When they all nodded, Mankey and Chikorita almost fell over in shock. Lenna and Rowan watched astounded as the same Clefairy walked over to them, bowed, and motioned for them to follow it.

"Are you serious, where we just invited by a Clefairy to follow it? A _Clefairy_?!" Rowan asked Lenna, who nodded and followed em.

A short time later, they entered into a cave full of Clefairy and two Pokemon who looked something like Clefairy. They could tell they where like them, because the second Rowan and Lenna stepped in the cave they all scattered and hid. The Clefairy motioned for them to sit down at a small rock like bench and went to talk to all the other Pokemon. As they came reluctantly out into the open, Rowan checked them off on his dex. The smaller one came up first, followed by the largest one of the three.

**Dex: Cleffa, the star shape Pokemon. Cleffa are most likely to be spotted during meteor showers. They are found to be dancing in a circle all night, and when the sun rises they quench their thirst with the morning dew and then disappear.**

**Clefable, The fairy Pokemon. Clefable cannot use their wings to fly, even though they are significantly larger than their previous evolution. Instead they use them to skip lightly, so lightly that they can skip across water.**

"Wow, such rare Pokemon. It's amazing here." Rowan said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? I just can't believe they are coming out for us." Lenna replied as two Clefairy brought them some kind of Crystallized berries. They tried them and found them to be really good. Sweet and crunchy, like a natural candy. They where also juicy, so in a way that quenched their thirst at the same time.

"Wow they know how to make snacks huh?" Rowan said as he gave one to Chikorita, who nodded in agreement.

The two humans turned to watch a few Clefairy step up to a large boulder and start dancing in a ring around it. As they danced, a few started to evolve. The chain broke when one Clefairy jumped back, and the other ones all turned to that one angrily. It looked a little scared, especially at the two Clefable who evolved.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get on this little guys case." Lenna said, unnerving the others a little bit. She patted the scared little one and smiled at it. "It's scared to evolve, so let it wait until it's ready."

The little Clefairy smiled at her and followed her to her seat. The rest of the few Clefairy that where evolving finished their dance. And afterwards they all danced around the cave and laughed and had fun. Lenna put her bag down at her feet and let Mankey and Dodrio out to enjoy the festivities, which scared the fairy Pokemon a little but the party continued afterwards. Then, four of the Clefable that had just evolved was thrown across the room, a purple bat pulled up and screeched. Rowan checked it on his dex.

**Dex: Crobat, The bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Golbat. Crobat have grown a second pair of wings since their last evolution. It is able to fly long distances due to this. It's wings are so silent, that it can sneak up on even the most acute ears.**

As Rowan's dex finished, more Golbat than you could count flooded the cave and started attacking everything in site. Chikorita quickly took four of them down by smacking two of them into the other two with her vines, to have several wing attacks send her into the air out cold. She would have been attacked worse too, if Rowan didn't quickly return her. Dodrio was furiously attacking any bat that got too close to it, but was soon over taken. Lenna quickly returned it as Mankey was also taken down. She returned it too as three Golbat turned on her. She quickly kicked them, knocking them out and sending them across the room pretty quickly. Her kicks where so fast that she was able to pull her foot out of the Golbat's mouth before it could bite down out of habit.

Rowan had saw the Golbat go after where the Clefable where hiding, and threw a Pokeball at them.

"Onix! Protect those Pokemon from the Golbat!"

Onix appeared in front of the Golbat and roared in their face, making them scatter quickly. Rowan then sent out Staryu and started giving it orders to take down Pokemon that would get too close to him. Lenna took down five more Golbat that where brave enough to get close. The Crobat didn't look at all happy, so it decided to go after Lenna since she didn't have a Pokemon to help her. It sneaked up on her quietly, planning on one bite to do the job. As it got to her back she put her fist up, as if she knew it was there, and punched it in the face. It flew backwards on it's hind wings a little dazed, but quickly recovered and gave her another look.

"Oh please, I was watching you the entire time. Since I know how much you love to sneak around. Ready to get your butt handed to you?" she asked. It responded by using Double Edge on her, or trying to. It ended up meeting her foot at full force. They both went the opposite direction. Everything else turned towards the two and they stood up. Rowan and Staryu went to stand by Onix and the Clefairy.

The Crobat then said something too all the Golbat who looked at each other and slowly started towards Lenna.

"Oh yeah! Fine I'll take all of you on! Your not bothering the Clefairy, Cleffa, and Clefable again!" Lenna yelled.

One of the Clefairy jumped out and started wagging it's fingers side to side. Everything else turned to that one Clefairy. Onix quickly picked Rowan up by his backpack as he checked the move on his pokedex.

**Metronome. This move makes the user perform any move at random. Use with caution.**

Onix put Rowan behind it as Staryu jumped behind it. The Clefairy's fingers turned blue and it finished with one final swish. It's body began sparking in blue electricity. Then it sent out a powerful electric attack that struck everything in the cave, besides what was behind Onix due to it shielding them. Everything fell to the ground, including Lenna. She slowly stood back up though, as the Crobat struggled back to being airborne.

"Nice Discharge, now let me handle this last one!" Lenna said.

Crobat wings gained a metallic sheen as it flew to her. She met it by kicking as hard as she could. Her foot was caught by the Crobat's teeth though. Even though her boots where though, it didn't completely stop the teeth from sinking in. Lenna fell to the ground and pulled the other foot back quickly. She then kicked full force as the Crobat let go, sending it into the wall out cold. Lenna limped to her feet and looked around as all the bat Pokemon woke up and as they saw her stand, they flew away as fast as they're wings would allow them. The Crobat then woke up and was surrounded by Clefable. It quickly jumped up and followed it's followers.

"And don't come back!" She said as she kicked a few times in the air.

"Your hiking boots hurt, especially with those treads. I don't think that Crobat will forget you." Rowan said.

"Yeah, but now I really want to get to the hot springs at Hue City now. I really am sore." Lenna said as a Clefairy brought her her bag. "Thank you."

Rowan returned Onix and Staryu as he laughed. "Yeah, I bet our Pokemon want the Center too."

The Clefairy all made a ring around them and started using metronome at the same time. Rowan and Lenna saw no way out of the group and stood back to back.

"H-h-hey wait a minute lets not get hasty!" Rowan said

"We just help you no need to shock us again, or worse!" Lenna cried

The Clefairy finished and a bright flash of light surrounded Rowan and Lenna. When the light faded, Rowan found himself in hot water, literally. He was also over his head. He swam up and as his head broke the surface, hundreds of screams could be heard.

* * *

Todays featured pokemon is none other than....Ninetails!

**Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. Ninetales are known to live for 1000 years, and also will carry a grudge for that long. If you pull one of it's tails, then it will place a curse apon you that will last for thousands of years.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Homecoming

"What is a boy doing in the girl's bath!?"

"How long has he been down there!?"

"Eeek! We're all naked, that perv! Get him!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Lenna said.

"Wait what!??!"

"Mankey, SPIKE HIM!" Lenna cried sending out Mankey.

Rowan and Lenna were teleported by the Clefairy to the bottom of the Women's bath while there where a group of them. Lenna lifted Rowan up and threw him towards the wall. Mankey joined in by volleyball spiking him over the wall. He fell and landed on a pink blob, but that only cushioned his butt. The rest of him hit the pavement, but not as hard as he would have.

"Ditto!" Some old lady cried. "How dare you! Get off my Ditty-poo!" She said, then proceeded to smack him around with a hand bag.

"Ow ow ow! Hey lady I'm sorry!"

"Use Transform and turn into Tiny!" She cried

"Tiny?!"

The Ditto turned into a Machamp and then turned to Rowan. It then punched him and sent him skidding across the lawn.

"Lets go Ditto." She said as the Machamp jumped towards her and turned back to normal as it landed on her shoulder.

Lenna walked out of the bath to see Rowan laying on the grass. She sighed and walked to him.

"Mankey didn't spike you too hard did he?" Lenna asked

"T-T-T-Tiny.....TINY!?" Rowan asked himself, looking a little mad.

"Oh boy, you didn't hit old lady Tsunadie on the way down did you? I wonder how her Machop is doing?"

After getting Rowan sane again, and helping him up, they went down the block to Lenna's house.

It stood on a small hill and was fenced in. The house was really large, a four story one. It was painted blue and had red window shutters and front door.

"Wow, this is your place?" Rowan asked

"Yeah, it's home." Lenna said, leading the way.

They finally got inside and Lenna was quickly surrounded by a lot of people.

"Alright, my little girl made it home, good to see you girl! Give your mama sugars!"

"Did you catch any cool Pokemon while you where out?! Huh sis!?"

"Thank goodness, you can take your job back from your old man, it's getting hard on me."

"Dad, I bet you where so late to it anyway that it didn't matter."

"Hey, that is no fair!"

As Lenna settled in with her family, she quickly introduced everyone to Rowan and Vice Versa.

"This is my mom Marie, My Grandma Jenny, Grandpa Jack, My dad Regulus, My youngest brother Mark, the middle brother Zack, my sister Emily, and my Eldest brother James. Over there is my Uncle Petter, then there is his son Sirius. Aunt Lilly is over there, and Sirius's older brother Harry is on the staircase there! And everyone this is Rowan!"

After everyone was acquainted Marie clapped her hands together and said "Well, how about a great dinner! I was about to make something simple but that won't do for my daughter's homecoming! Especially since she's brought her new boyfriend home!"

"MOM!"

"Just kidding sweety."

-later that evening, after supper-

Rowan was sitting in the sitting room with Zack, Regulus, and Jack watching the TV. Marie walks in and flips it off and sits down with Lenna close behind.

"Mom! I was watching that!" Zack cried

"Too bad, it's talk time." Marie snapped back.

"Ugh, talk time? I'll go train instead...." Zack said, to get a really mean glare from Marie.

"Ouch, mom's Mean Look....that isn't fair." Zach said

"Well live isn't all Poffins and Pokeblock. So you'll live."

"Ahem, anyway mom. Dad, Grandpa Jack, Zach, so you know Rowan wants to challenge the gym tomorrow afternoon." Lenna said.

"Ah, a gym challenge. The family works for the gym here, so we'll let the leader know bright and early. They'll be ready for you." Regulus said.

"Alright thanks sir." Rowan said.

"Well, better get ready for the big day. We'll have a early supper for that tomorrow." Marie said, getting up and stretching. "Lenna will show you to the guest room."

"This way Rowan, I want you well rested for tomorrow. It'll be a interesting match." Lenna said.

-the next morning-

Rowan walked into the kitchen to find Jenny chopping up different berries and making some kind of drink from the crushed berries. She noticed Rowan at the door and beckoned him to come in.

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked.

"I'm cooking. One thing I was famous for was cooking with berries to give food a delightful taste. I could teach you, goodness knows Lenna isn't the best cook. She never learned her berries." Jenny explained.

"Alright, so lets get started." Rowan said, rolling up his sleeves.

-that evening-

Rowan stood outside of the gym ready to face whom ever the leader was. He pushed the door open and entered with his head held high. Standing at the center of the battle field stood Lenna and Zach talking intently. As Rowan took his place at the challenger's box, Lenna laughed.

"Alright, time for the gym leader to make their appearance. I'll go get them."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry this update took months to come, to those who actually read it. I never knew it had so many hits i was shocked. Anyway, Here is my next chapter, changing my plans slightly but to help the story get along it's needed n.n'

* * *

Chapter 14

Duel Personalities

Lenna walked to the other trainer box and turned around to face Rowan. He waited for her to go get the leader but she just stood there.

"Uh, Lenna aren't you going to go get the gym leader?" Rowan asked.

Everyone else in the room about fell over from the shock, Lenna regained her balance first and laughed at him. "Your so stupid, I'm the leader you idiot!"

"Wait, what?"

"I'll act as the judge is that okay Rowan?" Zach asked him as the fact clicked finally.

"Wait I'm battling Lenna? Uh sure Zach, what are the rules?" Rowan replied.

"This Battle between Gym Leader Lenna and challenger Rowan will soon begin. Both trainers will use three Pokemon each, farther more only the challenger is allowed substitutions. One final rule is that you may only substitute once a round. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Go Ludicolo!" Lenna cries, throwing a blue poke ball to send out the dancing fanatic.

"Ludicolo? Lets see.." Rowan said, checking his dex.

**Dex: Ludicolo, the carefree Pokemon. Once festivities start, this Pokemon can and will dance for hours on end. At the faintest sound of a heart pumping song this Pokemon becomes energized.**

"Alright, I'll go with my Metapod!" Rowan said, throwing the Poke Ball

As Metapod appeared Lenna looked at Rowan in disbelieve. Zach nodded slowly and announced, "Metapod vs Ludicolo, the challenger has the first move! Begin!"

"Rowan you idiot, your Metapod can't battle, your just going to hurt it this way." Lenna said "Better use your substitution now."

"Metapod, use Harden!"

Metapod turned the normal color it does when it uses harden, but then it turned a brilliant white. As the evolution finished, a Butterfree flew in front of Ludicolo ready to battle.

"You, how did you know it was going to evolve!" Lenna demanded

"It started responding two days ago, so I knew he'd evolve today." Rowan replied, checking his dex.

**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree love the honey of flowers and can find flowers with the tiniest amount of it just by smelling out the pollen. To defend itself it can use the deadly toxins on it's wings to drive back predators.**

"Oh well, a simple Butterfree won't hold Ludicolo back for long." Lenna said as Rowan read it's moves on the pokedex. "Now, use Water Pulse!"

Ludicolo gathered a ball of water in it's hand and then threw it at Butterfree. Rowan looked up in time to see it coming and cried out, "Use Protect!" to have Butterfree bring up a green bubble around it. The Water went over the barrier without leaving a mark on Butterfree.

"Now counter with Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue as it sent out a psychic energy to grab onto Ludicolo. The energy crushed in from all sides, leaving Ludicolo looking dazed and slightly confused.

"Damn it, he confused Ludicolo. Ludicolo lets return the favor by using water pulse one more time!" Lenna cried, to have Ludicolo start slapping itself. "No, Ludicolo don't hit yourself!"

"Butterfree, lets use a tackle attack!" Rowan cried out

Butterfree took into a aerial dive and tackled Ludicolo square in the chest. Ludicolo made a fist as soon as it contacted though and punched Butterfree in the face, with bits of ice flying from the initial hit.

"What was that?" Rowan said, to have Lenna shout "Great Ice Punch, now use Hydro Pump!"

Butterfree was blasted right on with the powerful jet of water, and slammed into the wall behind Rowan. Rowan turned around to see his Butterfree struggling to get up.

"Butterfree, return!" Rowan cried, returning his Butterfree with a quick return beam.

"Already Substituting? Shouldn't you just give up now? Pidgeotto is weak to ice punch, Chikorita is also weak to a ice punch. Then Onix is weak to both Hydro Pump and Water Pulse. And Ludicolo has a grass type move, so Staryu isn't going to help you either. You might as well throw in the towel." Lenna said.

"Well, I can't throw in the towel…Chikorita would never forgive me for it. Speaking of which, Chikorita your up!" Rowan said, sending out his starter.

"Chika!" Chikorita cried. She took a good look at Ludicolo and got into a good battle position.

"Chikorita vs Ludicolo round one, Begin!"

"Ludicolo, use Water Pulse!"

"Chikorita, dodge it and keep your distance from that Ludicolo!"

Chikorita easily dodged the water pulse that Ludicolo threw, but the bullet seed that followed struck Chikorita without a problem.

"Good job on the sneak attack Ludicolo, now get in close for a Ice Punch!"

Ludicolo started it's way to Chikorita, but it had over half the battle field to go. Rowan noted it's speed and called to Chikorita.

"Use Grass Whistle!"

Chikorita put it's leaf to it's mouth just in time. The music hit Ludicolo just as it got in punch range of Chikorita and he fell down asleep.

"Oh damn it, I forgot about that damn leaf." Lenna said "He's got spunk."

Just as Lenna said this, a Pokeball opened up in her bag and a Clefairy appeared. It looked around a little confused, but when it saw Lenna it ran right to her and jumped in her arms.

"Clefairy!" It said happily, to get confused looks from Rowan and Lenna.

"No time to waist, Chikorita use Vine Whip!" Rowan called, his attention snapping back to the battle.

Chikorita rapped it's vines around Ludicolo and lifted it high and fast. As Ludicolo neared the ceiling it woke up and turned around just in time to get it's face planted into the roof. Chikorita then used all it's strength to slam Ludicolo all the way down to the ground. As it hit, an explosion of dust erupted from the ground. It cleared to reveal a Knocked Out Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, Round one goes to the challenger!" Zach announced.

"Ludicolo return. You did great!" Lenna said. She then turned to the Clefairy that was now standing behind her leg timidly. "Now where did you come from little one?"

"Hey Lenna, I think it is the same one you made friends with! It might have hid inside of your bag to hide from the Golbat and caught itself!" Rowan called.

"I think your right!" She called back. She turned to it and asked "Do you want to travel with me little one? I don't mind you going with me."

Clefairy nodded several times and jumped into her arms. She laughed and turned back to the battle. "Now I got to finish you. Lunatone, your up!"

The moon rock Pokemon appeared in front of Rowan, hovering in the air. He got his Pokedex out again, noting in his head he might as well keep it out.

**Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokemon. This Pokemon is more active when the full moon is out, so it is theorized that this Pokemon is linked to the lunar phases.**

"Rock type and Psychic type huh..great." Rowan said. "I'll stick with Chikorita!"

Zach nodded and raised his hands "Now, this battle will now..."

As Zach went to finish his sentence, the wall behind him blew up and two hands extended out of the dust. They grabbed Chikorita and Lunatone, and retracted back into the dust cloud.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright guys, chapter 15 is up! (took long enough i know). Hopefully I will stick to the plans I have for this next spring semester. 1. upload a chapter to one of my stories EVERY Friday. The more reviews I get the more in tune i'm to post ( might post more stories in one day in that case ;D)

* * *

Chapter 15

Sho to the rescue!

As Chikorita and Lunatone where dragged into the smoke, the trainers turned to them. The dust cleared and a large robot could be seen. A hatch opened up and two people where raised up from inside the machine.

"What do you think your doing! Give us our Pokemon" Lenna shouted at the two.

"Who do you think you are!" Rowan said

"Repair for trouble!" Said the girl on the left. She had long purple hair that flowed down and had a slight curl to it. She wore a white outfit with a red R on the shirt.

"And make it double." Said the boy with short, spiky red hair and a matching outfit.

"To protect the world from devastation." Said the girl with a sing song voice

"To unite all peoples within our nation" Said the boy.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love~" The girl sang

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The boy said.

"Jena!"

"Jamie!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jena stated

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Jamie boosted.

"Team Rocket? Who's that?" Rowan asked

At this, both Jamie and Jena almost fell off their machine but they regained composure and stared down the boy.

"How dare you! Our parents where the best Rocket field agents around! How could you not know of Team Rocket?!"

At this time, a magical leaf went through the arms holding the Pokemon, and two rather large rocks nailed the two kids on the machine in the back of their heads. A boy walked in the hole in the wall with a Togetic fluttering above his head. His hair was parted down the middle and he wore a beach floral shirt with blue jeans. He had a single strap backpack with four Poke Balls on his belt.

"Shut up already, your parents where wash up criminals and you are no different." He said annoyed.

"Sho!?" Rowan asked to get a thumbs up from him.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting on you so I just tracked you down with Zena. Wasn't too hard to find your whinny voice trying to battle." Sho retorted with a smirk.

"...My voice isn't whinny" Rowan replied. "And, Team Rocket?"

"Oh, I remember! Back about twenty years ago there was a Criminal Organization in Kanto named Team Rocket that was disbanded due to the police finally arresting their leader about ten years ago." Lenna said, snapping her fingers.

"That's right, our parent's boss was taken down..." Jamie said sadly

"But, We'll restore Team Rocket to it's former glory and make our parents proud!" Jena said.

"Lunatone, Ice Beam."

Lunatone shot a ice beam at the two, freezing them instantly with their machine. Sho then said "Shelly, use double edge." to have the Togetic rush forward and slam into the two, shattering the ice and sending them flying into the air. They'd yell "Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" And be lost as a long distance star.

"Alright, now that they are out of the way....Rowan get back to your match! Don't you dare try to handicap it! Do it right!" Sho said.

"My thoughts exactly, lazy trainer.." Lenna said.

"Jeez..Just because Onix caught itself..." Rowan started to have both of them yell

"That's not the way a trainer catches a Pokemon!"

"Fine fine...Can't we just finish the match." Rowan asked, to have Sho go and sit in the bleachers.

"This battle will continue, the Challenger may have the first move." Zach stated.

"Alright, Chikorita Razor Leaf!" Rowan called to have Chikorita draw back it's leaf and send forth about five spinning blades of leaves towards Lunatone.

"Ice beam to freeze them and use Psychic to return them." Lenna said. Lunatone sent the ice beam, freezing the leaves while they still spun, and redirected them towards Chikorita after making them go around itself to insure it didn't lose momentum.

"Chikorita dodge!" Rowan called out, a little too late. Chikorita was nailed, and was left to skid across the floor and stop at Rowan's feet out cold.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. This round goes to Lunatone!" Zach announced.

"Return Chikorita" Rowan said, biting his lip. He turned back to the battle and pulled a Poke ball from his belt. He threw it, calling out … "Staryu your up!"

Staryu came out, getting into a offensive possession. Lenna smirked and nodded to Zach.

"Round Three, begin!"

Sho looked like he wanted to say something, but every time he'd go to Shelly would be in his face, enjoying the battle. He'd go to look around her, and she'd float in front of him blocking his vision. Sho then finally grabbed Shelly by the sides and hosted her up going "Oh no, I'm watching this one dang it!"

Shelly made a disappointed sound, but settled to sit on top of his head. Rowan then nodded to himself, saying "Use tackle attack!"

"Lunatone counter with Ice Beam."

Staryu spun forward, just to be struck back by the ice beam and be shoved back. It stood up, shaking itself off. Then the central core started to glow blue, and waves of water shot out towards Lunatone.

"Whoa, what's that?" Rowan asked his pokedex to get:

**Water pulse: the Pokemon focuses water in a mass of waves and sends it at it's opponent. The target may become confused if hit.**

Lunatone didn't have time to dodge, and was hit. It's eyes had a glaze of purple over them, and it started to shake in air.

"Rowan, dang it stop with the confusion already!" Lena said then sighed. "Lunatone, use Hyper beam!"

Lunatone turned to Lena and charged up. Lena kinda "eeped" and went to jump out of the way. Clefairy jumped up though, a green bubble surrounding it. The Hyper beam struck it, dissipating harmlessly.

"Whew, thanks Clefairy." Lena said as Rowan called out "Water gun, now!"

Staryu pointed it's star tip at Lunatone and shot a jet of water, hitting the target right on. Lunatone fell to the ground, out cold.

"Round Three over, Lunatone is unable to battle!" Zach called. "Round four, standby."

"Well, I give you props Rowan but this is where I'll end it. My strongest Pokemon is up next." Lenna said.

"So, Mankey got it. Pidgeotto is good but I've already picked three darn." Rowan said thinking as Lenna sent out the last one.

"Go, Combusken!"

"Combusken?" Rowan asked as it appeared. Rowan raised the Pokedex and checked it out immediately.

**Combusken, the young fowl Pokemon. This Pokemon can use harsh fire attacks and it can kick as many as ten times per second.**

"Of course...they always have to kick..." Rowan muttered and said "I'll stick with Staryu!"

"Round four, begin!"

"Combusken use Quick attack, and follow up with double kick!"

Before Rowan could say a thing, Combusken was already on Staryu kicking it across the field. Staryu skidded to a halt in front of Rowan. It struggled to it's "feet" and stood ready. Rowan shook his head and said "Staryu return!" returning the battered Pokemon.

"Challenger is using his substitution! Round halt!" Zach called to have Lenna laugh

"Well Rowan, if that is all you got then you better go home. Butterfree won't stand a chance against Combusken's fire attacks."

"Butterfree, I really need you here. Lets go!" Rowan called sending it out.

"Round Four, continue!" Zach declared as the tired and battered Butterfree took the field. It nodded to Rowan and turned back to see Combusken already nearly in it's face.

"Butterfree use sleep powder!" Rowan called out to get Lenna to shout "You dirty bastard! Combusken use fire spin!"

Combusken opened it's beak to use fire spin but only after it had jumped towards the already dust cloud of blue powder that was between it and Butterfree. Combusken fell through the powder and slid to the ground asleep.

"Damn it Rowan! Combusken, come on get up!" Lenna called to get Combusken to wave her off in sleep.

"Alright Butterfree use Confusion!" Rowan said with a laugh

Butterfree crushed Combusken into the ground several times, over two minutes, and finally Combusken woke up. It stood up, to have Lenna yell "Use sky uppercut!" as Butterfree struck it with a tackle attack. Combusken's attack hit Butterfree under the chin, sending it across the field, but Combusken fell over, strength lost. Butterfree stayed down too.

"It's a double knock out, round four is over! Lenna's three Pokemon are unable to battle, the victory goes to the challenger, Rowan!" Zach called out. Rowan returned Butterfree as Sho got down from the stands, Shelly hovering above his head.

"Good job, I knew those training missions would help!" Sho said with a laugh, slapping Rowan's back.

Lenna walked up, rubbing the back of her neck in a aggravated fashion.

"Well, I lost. So I, the gym leader of the Hue City Gym award you with the Duel Badge." Lenna said, holding up a round badge. It was divided in halves like the yin-yang symbol is, except the colors are blue and red without a dot in the sides. Rowan took it, and smiled with pride.

"And with that....DAD THE GYM IS YOURS I'M RETIRING! LATER SUCKERS!" Lenna called out, dragging Rowan and Sho out the door as fast as she could. Her father started to run after her, but stopped as he realized there was no way in hell he was going to catch her when he heard her Dodrio outside.

~At the Pokemon Center~

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The three said when she handed back their Pokemon.

"Well, we need to do some shopping. We desperately need travel supplies." Lenna said

"Well, alright then...if I have to spend money I guess it's for the better of the road." Sho said. "Good thing I know Rowan's got a tent, he's mom told me he did."

"No he doesn't, he caught it on fire the other morning." Lenna said to get Rowan to turn red.

"It was a accident..."

"You tard, your buying the tent." Sho said.

"I'll take care of the food materials." Lenna said.

"Sho can buy the Pokemon food supplies then." Rowan said

"You ass, that's the most expensive one!" Sho said to have Lenna sigh and say

"How's this, since we're going in a group for now, lets sit down and plan. Besides the mall closed at ten o'clock." Lenna said.

"Lets go back to your house.....You officially gave your dad the gym so you can leave if you want..." Sho said

"Fine...Lets head back then." Lenna said to have Rowan already out the door and running towards a good home cooked meal.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, here is the funny part. This chapter is 100% random and i had to change ideas depending on the game I used as a genorator. Enjoy. And I appologize about my writing speed. I'll try to update once a month starting now. I've had so much on my plate with WoW guild officer duties, college, and being drug into a social life that I've had seldom time to write. In the summer I'll try to post double speed to make up for it though.

* * *

Chapter 16

Boom

It has been three days since Rowan won his battle against Lenna. A storm was suppose to be on the route between Hue and Cerulean cities, so Marie asked them to stay until it passed. Unfortunately, the rain changed to hail and hasn't changed since. Even more scary, Sho was getting impatient.

"I'm going to go challenge him again!!!" Sho said, trying to march into the gym.

"You've already lost five times! Give it a break!" Rowan said.

Sho ran inside, to run into Regulus. They both fell back.

"Oh, Sho...I can't challenge you today." He said

"What! No, I will not accept no for a answer!" Sho said, holding up a pokeball.

"I can't, I just finished a challenge with another trainer and my team needs to rest. Plus, if you challenge me so much and drive your Pokemon to the ground then it will not do them good." He said, the said challenger walking behind him with his head hung, as if he lost. "Now if you excuse me, my dinner will get cold."

Lenna stood snickering behind Sho, who turned and said "He makes you look like a wimp."

She shrugged and said "Well, he left the gym to me because he was invited by Lance to become one of the elite four. Only Lance has beaten father."

"Y...your kidding me." Rowan said

"Nope, I'm not. But Dad turned em down. Said he liked coaching me as a father more. Just I don't like battling as much as he does." She said with a shrug.

Rowan looked at her, and busted up laughing. He caught his breath and stuttered "Your the most battle happy person I know, hot headed too. You took a Crobat on by yourself."

"Eh, I like contests more. I've always loved being a coordinator." She said.

Rowan made a questioning face, as Sho made a disgusted face. "Contests?"

"Yeah, coordinators work with their Pokemon to show off their best appeal in a show of performance." Lenna explained. "Instead of earning badges, they work to earn ribbons."

"Sounds like...a princess Padgett to me." Rowan said, imagining Chikorita in dress with make up. He then shuttered and said "Well...enjoy I guess."

".....You are entering my next one with me." She said.

"Wait, what!?" Rowan said. Sho snickered as Lenna turned to him.

"You too."

"No thanks, I've seen it. Waist of time." Sho said

"Dad combines coordination techniques with battle techniques. Why you can't beat him." Lenna taunted.

Sho's face turned into one of rage. He then pointed to Lenna and said "Fine then, me and you now!"

Lenna nodded and unlocked the gym doors with her key she still had. They went in, and Rowan stood in the judge's box.

"Alright, this will be a three on three battle!" Rowan called.

"I've seen your Pokemon Lenna, I won't lose to you." Sho said, holding up a Pokeball as she sent out Mankey. "Huh...why didn't you wait for me to throw at the same time?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up, show me what you got Sho." Lenna said as Mankey punched in the air a few times.

"Fine, since Mankey is a fighting type...Yin-Yang your up!" Sho called, sending it out.

"Yin-Yang?" Rowan asked, looking up the new Pokemon on his Pokedex.

**Girafarig, the long neck Pokemon. Girafarig's tail has a small brain, making it able to fight, even though through instinct, backwards. The tail also keeps watch while Girafarig sleeps.**

"Whoa, must be from Johto." Rowan said. "It's also a Psychic type, so it is strong against Mankey. Battle Begin!" He called when Sho and Lenna gave him a evil look.

"Right, I'll go! Yin-yang use confusion!"

Yin-yang charged up psychic energy in it's horns and shot it forward, towards Mankey.

"Mankey, use focus punch with a twist!" Lenna called.

Mankey responded to the confusion by charging up energy in it's fist, and it spun to the left. As it did so, it started running towards Yin-yang.

"Agility, and then bite!" Sho called

Yin-yang glowed green for a few seconds, then it moved really quickly towards Mankey. Mankey responded by punching the ground with the focus punch energy it stored up, forcing a wall of earth and dust to meet Yin-yang. It stopped, startled a bit by the explosion of dust, and Lenna called out "Low Kick!" to have Mankey skid in, foot first, and connect with Yin-yang's legs. It flew over Mankey, and while it was in the air Mankey jumped up behind it and drew it's arm up. "Karate-chop!" Lenna called, to have Mankey force it's hand down and smash Yin-yang into the ground.

"Yin-yang is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey!" Rowan called.

Sho made a face, but pulled out another pokeball and returned Yin-yang at the same time. "Zena, lets stop fooling around!"

Sho sent out a Golbat, but as it came out of the ball stars went around it. It was also a green color, different from normal."

"Flying type, advantage again..." Rowan said quietly. He then called "Begin!"

"Zena, use quick attack!" Sho called. As Zena flew to Mankey, Lenna returned it with a grin. "You coward! What are you doing changing for!?"

"The basic rules state I can substitutive" Lenna said. "Now, Combusken your up!"

Lenna's Combusken came out and made it's battle cry. Rowan nodded and said "Battle continue!"

"Zena, use poison fang!" Sho called. Zena's fangs took on a purple aura as it flew towards Combusken. Lenna smirked and waited for it to get close. Then she called out "Double kick!" To have Combusken kick out once, nailing Zena in between the eyes once, and twice. Golbat flew backwards, slightly dazed. It shook it off as Sho called "Brave Bird!"

"Brave Bird?" Lenna asked. She smirked and said "Interesting, very interesting."

Zena flew upwards, did a back flip as red sparks came off it's body. As it dived a blue aura came around Zena and she leveled off and flew towards Combusken. Lenna shrugged and called "Counter with Sky-uppercut!" To have Combusken fall backwards to it's back. It'd catch itself on one arm, while the other one started to glow blue. Zena would start to fly over Combusken, where it dodged, but Combusken pushed up with it's other arm and punched Zena right in between the eyes again. Zena flew backwards, the aura left it, and fell to the ground out cold.

"Zena is unable to battle, winner is Combusken!" Rowan called, taking note that Lenna's moves where a bit showy. She'd shown off how strong her Pokemon where physically and how fast they where. She was battling completely different than what she was last time.

Sho sent out his final Pokemon. Shelly appeared and stretched in air, as if she'd been waiting a while for a battle.

"Battle begin!"

"Shelly use metronome!" Sho called.

Lenna made a face and waited, aggravated. Shelly's arms turned blue as she moved them left to right over and over. She stopped, and her body started to glow red.

"What's that?" Rowan asked as Shelly caught fire. She rushed forward, and hit Combusken with a full force attack. Shelly flew backwards some, looking like she took damage from using that attack.

"Nice fire blitz Shelly, Combusken use fire spin!" Lenna called. Combusken obliged, spitting out swirling fire at Shelly. She took it head on, enveloped by the flames. Sho called out "Use wish!" As the fire died down. Shelly glowed a light blue for a few seconds, and stood ready once again. She looked really tired at this point but the look in both her and Sho's eyes shown that this was not over.

"Now, Shelly use Metronome once again!" Sho called. Shelly started to wave her hands and soon she had a move charged. She started to glow a bright white as Sho's eyes got really wide. He jumped away from her, covering his head as she used Explosion. Rowan was thrown back, as was Combusken and Lenna. The doors to the gym where blown off their hinges, and every window in the area shattered. In a few moments, police sirens could be heard as Officer Jenny ran in with two other officers and a Growlithe. Behind her followed Regulus, who looked at the mess and sighed. Sho sat up, rubbing his back and said "Damn it....Shelly..what did I tell you about that!?"

Shelly didn't answer, but lay on the ground out cold. Combusken sat up, dusting itself off. As it took a step, it was though the attack did damage finally and it fell to one knee. But in a few moments it stood up again and gave out a battle cry. Lenna sat up off the floor, covered in dust, and said "Rowan, call the mat...." To see Rowan out cold in the bleachers behind him.

* * *

A note, to deside on the moves shelly would use with metronome was hard for me. So I used my Togipie I got in my Plat. verson to deside what I would use. And well...Yeah Explosion kind of cut the battle short but hey that's life. Sho's shelly is really strong, even at this stage so that is why her Explosion did so much. Plus you never see stuff like this in the anime..i mean...battles blowing up buildings should happen sometimes.


End file.
